Its Only Forever
by serafindelaluna
Summary: Wufei is sent on a rescue mission when Heero and Duo are captured. What Wufei finds is a huge maze like base with obstacles and mysteries all orchestrated by Treize. 13+5 sort of, 1x2, 3+4 mentioned
1. Failure

Yay. Im back! ^^.Im quite proud of this one, so be nice.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency and many other geniuses in Japan  
  
RATING: PG-13/R  
  
PAIRINGS: 13+5 (kinda) 1x2, 3+4 mentioned  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, a bit of violence, language, some sexuality or suggestive material, AU maybe, some content may be kind of a rip off of a movie Im sure you all know. and some chapters are songfics. ^^;;  
  
NOTES:  
  
```- scene change  
  
***- flashback  
  
//\\- thoughts  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Infidel/LunaSeraph  
  
Edited by Mina Star  
Fire ripped through the Sunday sky, tearing a new one on the forces in the air. They had firepower, but no spirit in them to win the battle.  
  
Wufei smirked inside of his Gundam. Victory was eminent as early as then for him. His dark eyes somehow shone in the obscurity of the cockpit and he terminated more suits on the ground. Turning to the panel, he launched his flame thrower, taking out the few suits left in the sky, and he proceeded to the mammoth facility located in the center of the base.  
  
"These soldiers. They have no figthing spirit. They do not want to be here. I hate fighting draftees." the Chinese rolled his eyes and destroyed the little getaway vehicles near his Gundam's feet. Quietly he laughed at the hopelessness of their attempts. Quickly he stopped his laughing. He was beginning to enjoy it, which made him sick.  
  
//Why? Why are you laughing Chang? Have you had so much of victory that you begin to think you are unstoppable? With power comes the evil of corruption. Is that what you are now?\\ //No. Temporary insanity.\\ He answered himself and blew up the hangar to his left. Silent and solemn now, he stomped on the dormitories, indifferent to the bodies that were now scattered on the concrete.  
  
Pausing by the inner security gates, he recalled his mission objective.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Wufei. Duo and Heero were captured in the South American base three days ago."  
  
Wufei looked up from his book, his eyes relaxed in a careless manner. Trowa stood before him with a folder in his hand, and a disk in the other. Attempting to hand the folder to Wufei, Trowa frowned as the boy merely looked at it and then returned to his book.  
  
"So? What do you want ME to do about it?" He spat and shifted positions on the bed.  
  
"We want YOU to take the mission." Quatre walked in and took the folder from Trowa and threw it on the bed beside the chinese pilot.  
  
"What mission? I thought you said they were captured." he snorted.  
  
"They were! Its a rescue mission!" Quatre exclaimed trying not to sound too threatening and upset the pilot.  
  
"Since when was I assigned to rescue missions? Why aren't YOU two taking the missions, since you want them back so badly!"  
  
Quatre sighed and crossed his arms. He looked to his lover, who was never talkative. So he popped in the disk into Heero's abandoned laptop nearby. The screen blinked and displayed all three pilots' information.  
  
"Because we have missions too. Besides, your Gundam's abilities are much more apt for this mission than Trowa's and mine." Quatre scrolled down on the laptop, and opened a file of photographs. "This is the base. There will be a lot of air targets, and underground weaponry you'll have to deal with. But don't touch the building, our pilots are in there."  
  
"Yea, yea." Wufei rose from his spot and threw his white shirt on over his tank top. He scowled and walked back to Quatre.  
  
"The facility has no weapons inside. We are not sure what's in there. It IS a top secret base after all. But there are hangars, and artillery structures that must be eliminated, as well as the dormitories and the training grounds. We really want to provide no reason for them returning to the base. Destroy everything outside of the inner security gates." Quatre eyed Wufei who nodded and began to pack his weapons, and belongings.  
  
"So. Get to the base, blast every puny suit into oblivion, and then?" He put his hands on his hips.  
  
"By the time you're finished, the building would probably be evacuated. But we have evidence that there are underground prison cells, and dormitories. There's no telling how many soldiers will stay inside."  
  
Wufei nodded grimly, walked downstairs and headed for the door. Quatre sped up behind him.  
  
"Wufei! Wait!" He stopped his comrade and gave him four capsules; one purple and the rest green. "There's something else you didn't let me tell you. Oz has developed some new gas. Its deadly, dehydrates you in a matter of minutes. Not a fun way to go. If you encounter these gas guns, which are brightly colored red, than pop the capsule in your mouth and swallow. Do not chew it."  
  
"Fine fine. What's the purple capsule for?"  
  
"Duo was critically ill for some reason when he was captured, this should fix him up in minutes." Quatre said brightly.  
  
Wufei walked over to his motorcycle and jumped on. He looked up at Quatre in the doorway and softened.  
  
"Somehow, I expect that I won't survive." He looked down at his bag. Quatre smiled gently and sighed.  
  
"Wufei. The chances of you failing are one to five. But I have known you for beating odds like that, with ease. You'll get our pilots back." He smiled reassuredly.  
  
"Hm. Well, failure. It can be a vicious beast. And it rips at me forever."  
  
"Well. Forever won't poke at you this time. Good luck Wufei." He closed the door. Wufei smiled gently and started his engine. It was strange; Quatre was the only one he actually ever talked to. And here he was telling him good luck. Did Wufei actually have a friend? //Yes. I do.\\ //no. no you don't. Failures can't have friends.\\  
  
"I suppose failure's forever can't leave me alone. Oh well, its only forever." He smirked and sped off.  
***end of flashback***  
Wufei paused in front of the inner security gates, his Gundam made a strange sound as its weapons powered down. Switching the panel that revealed his personal computer, Wufei made an entry in his mission log.  
  
"Ten hundred hours. Targets eliminated. Now proceeding to rescue mission." As Wufei closed the panel, a golden head appeared on his screen.  
  
"Quatre!" He exclaimed. "Aren't you on a mission?"  
  
"Yes. But never mind that! Wufei we have recieved a transmission. Treize is still inside the building. And we're estimating there are two hundred if not more, soldiers in the facility right now!" Quatre looked at Wufei sternly. "Wufei. Whatever you do, do not attack the base until our pilots are out. You must infiltrate it directly. Im sure there isn't anything stopping you from getting inside. All the soldiers are in the underground section of the facility. So, you must find a security room, disable the-"  
  
"I think I know what to do Quatre!" Wufei barked at the screen angrily. "I've infiltrated these things before. Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Wuf-"  
  
"Good bye Quatre."  
  
Wufei disabled his communications and opened the hatch to the outside. Lifting his backpack, he slid a pistol into the sash around his waist. Something prodded at his mind, like something he was forgetting. He discarded it and slid down the cord that ran from his Gundam and to the floor.  
  
Quietly, he prayed that he would succeed in not letting Quatre down.  
`````````  
  
Heero glared venomously at the security camera that eyed him and his cellmate. Countless attempts to destroy that device resulted in bleeding hands. Disarmed and very angry, Heero walked restlessly around the cell. Failure pissed him off. Being deprived of a way out pissed him off.  
  
The japanese teen cursed and ran his already bloody fist into the wall. It wouldn't give, breaking some bones in Heero's hand. Duo shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"We're not getting out of here anytime soon. Just give it a rest." Duo croaked. He was thirsty. And he was hot.  
  
"You're awake." Heero's eyes flashed for a meer second, and then returned to their metallic state of stillness.  
  
"Yea." Duo sat up and sighed. "I need water."  
  
Heero frowned and suddenly began kicking the door mercilessly. He pounded against it, screaming relentlessly.  
  
Duo jumped at the sudden burst of action and watched Heero have his way with the door. His crimson knuckles smashed themselves into the titanium surface of the door. Nothing stopped him from flogging his limbs into it and he never screeched or grunted. Heero was kicking so hard, he was making such racket. Finally a guard burst in through the entrance.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY!!!" A soldier hollered as he opened the door Heero had been attacking.  
  
"We need water." He droned. The soldier grimaced and left. Seconds later he came back with a jug full of water.  
  
Heero handed the jug to Duo. The braided child took it graciously and began to slurp up the liquid.  
  
The soldier butted heero in the stomach with his rifle and shoved him onto the ground.  
  
"Don't make such noise next time you little shit!" The soldier snarled and walked out.  
  
Heero clutched his abdomen and sat up. Eyeing his contented cellmate, he allowed the softest of smiles to pull at his lips. Forgetting the pain in his torsoe, Heero sat on his bed.  
  
"Thank you Heero." Duo said tiredly. The sweat on his face began to diminish with the new intake of water. In sour condition, the american boy turned on his bed, cursing the state he was in.  
  
"...heero?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Do you think anyone knows we've been captured?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you think anyone will come for us?"  
  
"..."  
  
Heero closed his eyes in the darkness pretending to be asleep. Perhaps know one knew. Perhaps they did. Whatever the case, they were underground. No one would find the cell.  
  
`````  
  
Treize stared hard at the tapes he had recieved of his base being obliterated by that same pilot he had defeated. Watching it in half disbelief and half admiration the general stood and walked to his security panel.  
  
"Attention all. Please report to the underground facilities. This is a code C emergency." He smirked into the PA microphone and placed it down. Treize had a little game prepared for this child.  
  
```````  
  
The doors slid open at once. Wufei stepped inside cautiously, eyeing his surroundings. Ever so carefully, he crept down the huge halls of the building. It was quiet, too quiet. No cameras. No censor tiles. He grimaced and began to walk faster down the seemingly endless white hall.  
  
After two minutes of power walking, Wufei began to run. Faster and faster. No doors, no windows, no cameras, nothing!!! He halted and hurled his backpack on the floor.  
  
"What the hell is this place ? It just keeps going on and on!!" He caught his breath and looked around. Thinking it over again he decided no to give up so soon. Picking up his pack, he began to run some more, same hall way, a never ending hallway!!!  
He stopped again slamming his palms against the wall.  
  
"shimatta!!!" he screamed and slammed his palms into the white wall once more. "how am i supposed to infiltrate this place, if there's nothing here?"  
An icy feeling crept up Wufei's spine. He turned around and figured he could see the exit. But it wasn't there. Frowning, he began to run back the way he came. His legs pumped as hard as they could. He figured he would be at the entrance by that moment. But it was still the damned white hallway.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!!!" He screeched. he ran a hand through his agitated hair and began feeling the tears of fear and frustration forming in his lower eyelids. Believing he was stuck in the trap hallway he wailed in anger. As he spun in frustration he suddenly spied a black doorknob.  
  
//That wasn't there before.\\ He frowned, approaching warily. He eyed it. It seemed normal enough. So he pulled it.  
``````  
  
Treize chuckled in his seat before the screens. The Chinese boy had some difficulty realizing he had to turn back. This amused Treize to no end. He couldn't wait to see how the child would act when he found what was behind the door.  
  
``````  
  
Chapter 2 coming very soon. ^^ 


	2. Frustrated

Chap 2!! ^.^ hooray. sorry it wasnt too entertaining in the first one. okies muh faithfuls, pretty much the same deal as last time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Bandai, other brilliant guys in Japan  
  
WARNINGS: Angst, action, confusion, maybe some sexual or suggestive content, cursing, yaoi and little AU  
  
PAIRINGS: 1x2, 13+5 sorta, 3+4 mentioned  
  
RATING: PG-13/R  
  
NOTES:  
  
scene change- ``````  
  
flashback- ***  
  
thoughts - //\\  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pained  
  
By Luna Seraph  
  
Edited by MinaStar  
Wufei opened the door slowly. Little by little he walked into a dark room. Hardly anything was visible, save the floor he was walking on. As his whole body stepped into the room, the door behind him shut forcefully. Jumping, he whirled around and pulled at the black knob. It wouldn't give.  
  
Harder he pulled, screaming at the stubborn force that held it locked. He screamed into the door, afraid and now engufed in complete darkness.  
  
Gasping for air, he kept his eyes wide open, attempting to see. But it was in vain, for there were no windows or openings whatso ever. Suddenly, vicious florescent lights flickered about. Squinting at the unexpected light, Wufei gathered in his surroundings.  
  
Still white, the room held censors in the tiles and one little PA speaker in the upper corner of Wufei's right. There were no desks, or appliances, just nothing but wall.  
  
The chinese boy frowned and felt the walls, for any secret opening. He inspected every tile, every single inch of wall he came across.  
  
"That won't help any!" A voice boomed through the room.  
  
Wufei jumped and spun around, backing against the wall. He growled at the PA.  
  
"Come out and show yourself you coward!" He barked. Laughter echoed through the large room, annoying Wufei to no end.  
  
"Not yet. I haven't had my fun. I don't think you have had as much fun as you should yet!"  
  
"You call this fun? What kind of joke is this? What kind of a spineless fool hides behind his microphone?"  
  
"You know who this fool is Wufei. Do not play with your mind. Tricking yourself does no good. What is this, you don't remember my voice?"  
Wufei snarled and pulled out his pistol. He aimed it a the tile he had been inspecting.  
  
"If you won't let me out of here. I'll do it myself!" He fired at the tile, opening a secret sliding door beneath the PA.  
  
He darted out of the room like a bullet never looking back at the still booming speaker.  
  
```````  
  
Heero worked hopelessly into the vent with Duo's hairpin. He had one jammed into a corner, and was working on another corner.  
  
Duo stared up at him, shaking his head. It was hopeless. Heero knew it. He knew it. But Heero never wanted to give in to the feeling of hopelessness. Or any feeling for that matter. Shaking his head once again Duo sighed into his pillow. He felt the heat coming back and his stomach turned.  
  
``````  
  
Wufei breathed heavily, and stood inside his anger. He scanned the new silver walled hallway he was in and was relieved to see the corridor had doors and rooms. Wufei reloaded his pistol and began to make his way down the corridor in a stealthy jog.  
  
"Dragon!" The same voice boomed. "You did not answer me before."  
  
Wufei ignored the voice and continued his race down the silver halls. He felt his breath shorten and Treize spoke again.  
  
"Dragon."  
  
"I know who you are Kushrenada!" Wufei snapped and halted to glare at a camera.  
  
"Ah. I am relieved you know. You could not forget my voice."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and redid his agitated queue. The lights in the modern hall flickered as Treize continued his prodding.  
  
"I'm sure you think you have what it takes to find your friends." Treize chided.  
  
"Ergh, they're NOT my friends! So don't think you can use their safety against ME!" Wufei hollered and began to power walk down the hall.  
  
"I'm sure you care about them."  
  
Wufei spat and kept walking. //Friends. They are not my friends. They are a mission. I must rescue them, retrieve them and get on with fighting this stupid war. What does Treize think he's talking about? What an ignorant fool!\\  
  
"You are aware that pilot 02 is in dire need of medical attention. Aren't you?"  
  
Wufei paused in the hallway and nodded. //So what? I'll get the pill into his mouth. If he dies, well...he dies.\\ The chinese child shook his head at the inhumane indifference in his mind when he contemplated that notion. He began to walk again.  
  
`````  
  
Treize continued to watch the pilot look into the rooms in vain for some staircase or elevator that would lead him to the underground facilities. Ever so calmly he searched, but the OZ general could see into that mask and into the frustration that lied beneath it.  
  
Placing the microphone down, Treize watched the boy in his search amazed at the grace the pilot possessed. //What is it about these pilots? They astound me so. And this one astounds me the most of all.\\ He grinned and picked up the device.  
  
"Do you know how enchanting you can be dragon?" He half whispered into the device.  
  
Treize smirked as the Chinese pilot tensened up.  
  
"...so swift. So bold. Intelligent."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT TREIZE?!" Wufei screamed and aimed his pistol at a camera.  
  
"How can you handle a game?" Treize's eyes sparkled in excitement.  
  
"This is not a game!!!" Wufei screeched.  
  
"Oh but it is. War is a game. Once you stepped into your Gundam, you've been playing the world's sick game. Once you stepped inside this place, you've been playing a game. My game."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Wufei asked lowering his pistol.  
  
Treized laughed, his smooth, rich voice echoing throughout the corridor. He grinned broadly into the microphone and shook his head in wonder.  
  
"You have ten hours to find your friends-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"If you don't find them in time, well, you'll see." Treize laughed to himself and sat back.  
  
`````  
  
As soon as Treize's laughter diminshed Wufei heard the roaring of machinery making its way toward him. He spun around aiming his gun in the direction the noise was emanating from. A strong feeling inside of him urged him to run, but somehow his legs stayed planted.  
  
As the object came near, he squinted to see what it was. Robotic. //What is it.? A machine? A security guard? What the hell?\\ The machine stopped dead ten feet from Wufei, who stood dumbfounded at the sight of this strange machine. Suddenly a little red eye began to glow on the front window of the little robot.  
  
It was a red eye. A glaring eye...almost aiming at him. An autogun!  
  
"Shit!" Wufei darted in an instant into a nearby room. The machine sped up to the door firing without rest. Wufei slammed the titanium door shut, but it had no knob or lock! He pushed his back up against the door attempting to keep the offending robot out of the room.  
  
`````  
  
Treize chuckled and leaned in towards the screens, enjoying the pilots struggle.  
  
"Lets see him get out of this one." Treize whispered.  
  
`````  
  
"Argh!!" Wufei held off the machine using all the strength in his legs to keep the door shut. He growled at the bullets pounding against the metal, sending them pressing up against his back. It was burning. He had nowhere to go and his legs couldn't hold the restless machine for long.  
  
Quickly he eyed his pack that had been flung four feet in front of him. //I'll have to let go of the door if I want to get my ammo! What am I going to do?!\\  
  
Suddenly the machine backed up and slammed back into the door, shoving Wufei off of the door and onto the floor. Wufei snatched his pack off of the floor and dove behind an iron/metallic desk in the room. The autogun's target dissappeared and so it simply began to fire at the desk.  
  
"Ahh!" Wufei screamed beneath the onslaught of bullets. The little iron wall between he and the machine couldn't hold for long. He searched frantically through his bag for a grenade. No grenade. He would have to use his proximity mine.  
  
`````  
  
Duo fell off of the bed breathing raggedly. Clutching his aching head he screamed, echoing in the small cellroom.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped from the vent he was working on to the boy vomiting his lunch on the floor.  
  
"Ahh!" //Damn this!!!\\ Clutching his torsoe Duo moaned into the ground hoping someone could relieve him of the pain in his chest.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The braided child screeched furiously, hurling the empty water jug at him. The jug shattered at once sending the shards flying. Duo flinched as one skimmed his cheek, sending blood trickling down his face, mixing with the tears he had been shedding.  
  
Heero stared at his comrade, still strangely intrigued. //He loves to let me know of his pain. Why?\\ The japanese bishounen jumped off of the stool and kneeled down in front of his friend. Ever so gracefully he looked into his ill fated comrade. Allowing the littlest of emotion to seep from his stare, Heero licked the blood from Duo's cheek.  
  
"Don't cry like that. I can already feel your pain."  
  
``````  
  
Wufei launched the mine, it attached itself onto the machine and blew up in an instant.  
  
He covered his head and flew up against the wall as the force from the mine roared through the room.  
  
The dust slowly settled and he got up wearily. Bleeding from his right leg, he cursed at the stupid autogun, kicking the remains.  
  
"What kind of a coward uses an autogun?" he asked himself, putting on his pack. He stepped out of the annihalated room and back into the- hallway?!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Wufei screamed as he stepped into an antigravity room. "What is this place?!!" He cried pulling out his pistol. "Treize! Answer me!"  
  
He had no chance to scream at the camera, for a set of floating droid autoguns began to make their way into the room.  
  
Completely surrounded he snarled and awaited his death. The autoguns loaded their lasers and aimed their eyes at Wufei.  
  
Suddenly an unknown gunman blasted all eight of them to smitherines leaving the particles to float about the room  
  
"Who's there?" Wufei barked.  
  
In the shadows of the gravity room a lithe form emerged and began to float towards him. Wufei suddenly recognized this boy. Quatre!  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked exasperated. On the brink of tears, Wufei supressed a smile of joy.  
  
"I've come to help you." The boy smiled and reached out his hand. Wufie eyed it strangely, the hand remained in front of him never faltering.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked confused.  
  
"Helping you. Come on"  
  
Ever so slowly, Wufei reached out taking his comrade's hand in his own. As soon as he did so, they began to plummit.  
  
"The gravity! It turned off!" He cried as they plumitted towards the ground. Wufei gasped as the floor disappeared and he and his comrade were now falling into an abyss.  
  
Quatre looked to him grinning. "We aren't falling, just flying very strangely."  
  
"WHAT?!" Wufei gawked and let go of Quatre's hand. He covered his face as he saw the ground coming closer.  
``````  
  
Chap 3 on the way! ^^ 


	3. Open Your eyes

Heya! Im back. Sorry I was gone for a while, Ive been in a creative slump lately. Oi! Sorry it was confusing in the last chap. ::bowing deeply:: gomen nasai! But that is part of my theme ya know! v.v  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sunrise, Sotsu, Bandai, yo you Japanese guys! Brill!!  
  
RATING: PG-13/R  
  
PAIRINGS: 1x2, 13+5 (sort of)  
  
WARNINGS: Action, teeny violencia, yaoi, angst and a bit AU dunno.  
  
NOTES:  
  
scene change- `````  
  
flashback-****  
  
thoughts- //\\  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Its Only Forever  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Open Your Eyes  
  
By LunaSeraph  
  
Edited by MinaStar  
Wufei shot up like a bullet, finding himself completely in darkness and water, he gasped. Apparently he did not hit the ground that hard, which confused Wufei. A fall like that would have killed anyone. Becoming much more aware of the darkness he struggled to find a sliver of light. Suddenly he heard someone else in the water. Stilling, Wufei tried to keep quiet hoping to recieve a clue as to what was accompanying him.  
  
"Who's there?" Wufei barked. He sat up, wincing at a sudden sharpness in his arm causing him pain. A quiet lay across the room, and Wufei stilled as the other person in the room began to wade towards him. In panic, Wufei tried to recall all that had happened. //ok, I was running, I walked into an anit gravity room, and began falling with-Quatre!\\  
  
"Quatre?" Wufei called out to the darkness. The silence began to get louder, as the other halted in the water. "Quatre?! Is that you?!" Wufei asked again, attempting to sit up. Again, the pain in his arm throbbed.  
  
In an instant a brilliant light burst through the room. Wufei winced beneath it, and covered his eyes. He opened them soon enough to find Quatre standing before him with his hand out.  
  
"Quatre?!" Wufei frowned and took a look at his friend. The boy stood up straight with an eerie grin and an empty look in his eyes. It might have been his disorientation, but Wufei could have sworn he saw the emptiness emanating from the child.  
  
In good health, and without a scratch after the fall, Quatre helped his dazed friend off of the ground and turned to inspect their surroundings.  
  
"Where are we?" Wufei asked, still sensitive to the light pressing on him. Apparently the two youths were in thigh deep water, that filled a basin like room. The chinese pilot glared around the room, relieved to see an elevated exit about ten meters ahead of them. //Whod fill up a room with water like this? This must be a pointless one of Treize's ideas.\\  
  
He rubbed his arm, surprised the rest of his body wasn't aching. A fall like that would have rendered him dead or paralyzed. Something must have broken their fall, besides two and half feet of water.  
  
Quatre began to make his way towards the exit, never once looking back at Wufei who questioned him the entire time.  
  
"Quatre, do you know where you are going?" Wufei asked acidly as the blonde lead him into another corridor. It was all so dizzying. //Too many damned hallways? How are we going to find our way?\\  
  
Wufei halted to lean on a bend in the corridor. All the dull pain in his arm began to make its way to his chest and back. The fall must have been affecting him after all. Quatre still power walked ahead, leaving a breathless Wufei behind.  
  
"What's. happening to me?!" Wufei rubbed his arm some more. The pain was augmenting at a rapid pace, as was the dizziness. Everything he laid his eyes on gave him fever. Finding himself not caring where Quatre was going, Wufei wandered into a seemingly empty room.  
  
But as soon as he stepped into the white room he found it held a queen sized bed with lucios white sheets, begging him to lay in them.  
  
"GO ON!" A voice from above boomed. "Lay down."  
  
Wufei's dizzyiness cleard a bit at the sound of that voice. It was Treize. At once, he woke up. Nothing pissed him off more than Treize at that moment. And Wufei found himself turning cherry red at the fact that Trieze was watching him the whole time.  
  
"Argh, what the hell do you want Kushrenada!" Wufei snarled and rubbed his now numbing arm. A soft chuckle vibrated through the room.  
  
"You seem to have time against you dragon."  
  
Wufei froze, he had completely forgotten that he was being timed. A sudden slick of fear ran up his spine and he began to take choppy steps, heading for the door.  
  
As quickly as possible, he tried to find Quatre. And he raced down the hallways faster than anyone could ever see him go. All the while Treize's laughter rumbled over the head speakers.  
  
"05! You have no idea how amusing you can be!"  
``````  
  
Treize gazed longingly at the screens, taking in the silent confusion plaguing the game. It wasn't going as well, and as fast as he had hoped, but it was amusing nonetheless.  
  
Three hours had gone by.  
  
`````  
Heero stood ready by the cell door, waiting for the guard to return with their lunches. Patient as ever he braced himself, ready to pounce on the man when he entered with their meals. Duo sat on his bed looking morose and as angry as he could look. //Noone knows we're in here. Why the fuck am I even hoping?\\  
  
//Why the fuck is he even trying? It's not like he's gonna magically pass up the guards in the hall too.\\ Duo glared at his cellmate, strangely irritated at his silent friend. Somehow, watching Heero try made him very angry.  
  
Heero moved fast and rammed the heel of his palm up into the unsuspecting man's nose. He was down in an instant, and Heero removed the guard's guns, and communicator jamming them into his spandex waistband.  
  
Duo still glared at his partner, not surprised and not hopeful of any escape. Still, he allowed Heero to take him by the arm and lead him into the hallway.  
  
``````  
Wufei jogged for what seemed like hours. Countless doors sped past him as he raced. And yet , no one he could find. //Probably to the lower facilities\\ He thought and halted to catch his breath.  
  
"Wufei!" A soft voice scolded. Wufei whirled around violently snatching his pistol from his sash and aiming it at the source of the noise. It was...a little girl?  
  
"How did you get in here? How did you know my name?" Wufei demanded, lowering his gun sohe wouldn't frighten the child. The girl was small, looked about seven, with blue-black hair and hazel eyes. Never had Wufei seen some one with such eyes. She looked harmless, light blue dress and a pretty white hat adorning the precious face she held. But Wufei still did not feel easy.  
  
"I have what you are looking for." She said plainly and began to walk down the corridors. "Why do you have to run Wufei? Its not polite to ignore what is here."  
  
"what?...no no no...TREIZE! HOW COULD YOU STOOP THIS LOW?!" Wufei snarled and aimed his pistol at the censor tiles above him. Upon receiving no answer, Wufei caught up to the child and began to prod her with questions.  
  
"You there, how did you know my name?"  
  
"I always knew your name." she answered simply, never looking back. She stopped to peek into a room and then continued, "I knew it was around here...but. Rats! Where is it?" She halted and thought for a moment. "Aha. Its over-" She pointed here finger at a blank wall, "THERE!" In an instant a sliding door appeared opening and making way for the tiny child.  
  
Wufei stood dumbfounded in the hallway, staring after the girl. She spun around and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Aren't you gonna come?"  
  
`````  
  
Heero scanned the area, the coast appeared to be clear. All of the guards were expected to be at their meal breaks. Duo followed beside his comrade, silently hoping someone would not be around. It wasnt like Heero to plan these spontaneous escape attempts, especially in a hopeless situation like theirs.  
  
They gradually began to make their way into the main hall and were relieved to see no one posted. Heero dragged his ill partner to a security panel, and smashed it open. Immediately he was punching codes.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing?!" Duo whispered harshly. His friend glanced at him briefly before an alarm went off. " Whats wrong with you today?! Why did you do that?!"  
  
Duo shoved his friend out of the way, hoping to rectify what he had done. It was too late, the alarm was activated and guards were probably sent on their way. Heero stared coldly into the wall and then slumped to his knees.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!" Duo asked angrily. "Were you blind? Didn't you see, that we were taken underground?! There is no way to get out of here! I can't belie-" Duo was cut off as a guard came up behind him and hit him on the head with the butt of his rifle.  
  
In a flash Heero was on his feet and he pounced on the guard, digging his nails into his face. Not sure of what was controling him at the moment, (anger? fear? desperation?) he smashed his fists into the guards face, not liking nor disliking the feel of the man's blood smeared on his knuckles. The man screamed in agony as Heero kept at it, never showing mercy to this young man for what he had done...what HAD he done?  
  
//He hit Duo. No. He is the enemy...who happened to hit Duo.\\ Heero stopped, breathless and satisfied with the state the dead guard was in. His face mangled and the skin was pierced all over the cheeks and eyes. Heero couldn't help but forget about everything else. //I'll ignore the rest, the enemy (who hit Duo) is taken care of.\\  
  
Heero smiled as the rest of the guards came and took him back to his cell.  
  
``````  
"Come on Wufei. Don't be scared."  
  
"I'M NOT SCARED!" Wufei screeched and hurriedly ran to the girl's side. She led him to a skinnier hallway with a tall door at the far end. It seemed like it would take forever to travel that far. She giggled.  
  
"I bet you're hungry." She smiled and pulled out an apple. He smirked and took it.  
  
"I dont know who you are. Or why your here. But something tells me I should listen to you." He said softly and patted her on the head.  
  
"Well. Thank you Wufei. Im sorry. I cant join you anymore. You must be alone now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are certain things that I cannot help you see. I will return though. Don't be scared."  
  
"I'm not scared." Wufei laughed, biting into the apple. He began to walk towards the hall. He spun around to make sure the girl would be alright. But she was gone. Wufei sighed and slowly the numbness in his arm was returning. And the panic began to augment as well. He was alone again.  
```  
  
Fire was in his shoes. He had run so much. The door seemed to be getting farther! //Ok. I need to concentrate!\\ He breathed in. //I need to open my senses. My eyes.\\ he felt along the walls of the narrow corridor and closed his eyes. He began to run. Eyes closed. Faster and faster and faster!  
  
Thump! Thud! Wufei fell to the ground roughly and looked up to see Quatre before him again, with a rifle pointed at him.  
```````  
  
Oi, sorry again for the slow update. Im trying to configure my plot and theme. VERY complex theme. Ok REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED C&C!!!! BADLY! 


	4. Oblivion is at the Door

Hello again, Thanks to Lethanon for reviewing, MM readers dont review much do they? And thanks to my FF.Net reviewers as well, all of you, please KEEP REVIEWING! I need CC! God knows i do! Ok answering some questions here...  
  
Duo is sick, cause he inhaled some gas on his failed mission. Sorry I didnt clarify that earlier! ^^; I didnt really want to get into that, Im not too keen on medical stuff! ^^;;; But yea, hes ill.  
  
*YES! This story is INSPIRED by Labyrinth! ^^ Im so glad some of you know that movie! Its my favorite movie of all time! David Bowie is my future husband! Ok anyways, yea I did get my little maze idea from the movie, but the obstacles and plot, I tried to keep as original as possible. But Labyrinth DID play a big part in making me write this story, in fact the last chapter is a songfic from the film, and the title of the story is a lyric from the opening song in the film.."Its only forever." OK moving on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sunrise, Sotsu, Bandai, other Japanese companies I wished I worked for, even as a janitor!  
  
PAIRINGS: 13+5 (sort of), 1x2  
  
RATING: PG-13/R  
  
WARNINGS: Action, confusion, yaoi...later, suggestive material...later, angst, maybe OOC according to a reviewer...I dont think so personally ^^,  
  
Notes-  
  
scene change- ````  
  
thoughts-//\\  
  
flashback- ****  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Oblivion is at the door  
  
By LunaSeraph/Infidel  
  
Edited by MinaStar  
Wufei glared up at his 'friend' never once bothering to question him. This whole adventure was beginning to try at his patience. Nothing could be trusted anymore, not even his own eyes. Quatre had the nose of his rifle aimed at the boy on the ground.  
  
The nose of the rifle moved as if ordering Wufei to rise. Wufei scowled, gathered his pack which had spilled all of its contents, and rose to meet his former comrade's empty eyes once more.  
  
Quatre motioned his gun to Wufei, ordering him to walk in front of him. They were silent the whole time, slowly approaching the tall door at the end of the narrow hall. There was no use in speaking. Wufei knew whoever this boy was, he was not the Quatre he left behind at the safehouse. Wufei considered mind control, but Quatre's mission had been eight hundred miles away! Perhaps it was possible he completed his mission and came to help. But it just didn't add up.  
  
Wufei stopped suddenly. They came upon the mammoth of a door. It probably reached six meters in height. Gaping at the width of it, considering the hallway was only a meter wide, he bit his lip. Quatre stilled for a second and then opened the door.  
  
``````  
  
Heero laid on his back, the distinct cobalt in his eyes pinning their glare to the wall. Still in disbelief over his uncharacteristic behavior, he remained cell furniture, trying not to disturb his unconscious partner who had been slumbering ever since the incident in the main hall.  
  
He sighed on his bed, angry and confused as to why he allowed the alarm to activate. Why didn't he try harder to get himself and duo out of there. It made no logical, mental, or physical sense; no sense at all! //the deactivation device was in my reach. I could have accessed it. I did not access it. I did not.\\ Puzzled and ashamed, Heero clenched his eyes shut, trying to forget where they were.  
  
Turning his head, he gazed at Duo. //At least I have more time in here with him.\\ He allowed himself to smile.  
  
`````  
The doors opened, and Wufei gasped sharply as a cold air pummeled its way into the hall they were in. Quatre shoved his captive in through the door and held his rifle up.  
  
"Im afraid this is where I leave you." He said sadly. Wufei turned around slowly, gazing into what seemed to be Quatre for a moment. But the empty falseness of this Quatre returned. And the figure in the doorway seemed like a stranger, or a ghost almost. //Hologram.\\  
  
Wufei shivered in the huge room. It was different from all the others. About twenty meters wide with very distinctly large tiles in the ground. The walls were a glossy black, eveything was black save the brilliant white lines in the tiles. It was cold. Wufei glanced around for an AC maybe, but no such thing was present. He wondered why it was so cold!  
  
"You will recieve instructions. I cannot be here." Quatre looked down. Wufei shook his head in disgust. Whoever formulated the hologram tried so ridiculously hard to incorporate Quatre's personality. But Wufei saw through it all, and he cursed the image before him.  
  
"Fuck off." Wufei said angrily. His captor seemed not to mind the unbearable cold circulating around them. Wufei glared down at his goosebumbs. His fingers began to grow numb. What was the source of the cold!!  
  
Quatre nodded and smiled at his former captive. He closed the doors, leaving Wufei to the unknown troubles ahead.  
``````  
Duo awoke with a blinding headache. It was pounding through every nerve, like it was attempting to push his brain out through his ears. Recognizing his surroundings, he grew angry. He recalled the uncalled come about of Heero's incompetence. Such a thing like that seemed near impossible. Was it fathomable that Heero actually 'blanked out' and 'screwed up?' Duo shook his head at this notion. Heero was usually perfect. //Maybe I should cut him some slack. I mean, I've screwed up too.\\  
  
The braided child glanced at his companion, a relaxed smile decorating his just angered face. Sighing he had to give in to his stirring feelings. Being this close to Heero was a plus! He had admired the boy since his first encounter with him. Never before had he seen such intense devotion to protecting his fellow pilots. It was an eerie feeling to have Heero watching him as he rested, making sure he ate properly.  
  
Frowning at a growing pain in his side, Duo sighed. He had grown ill towards the end of he and Heero's mission several days ago after inhaling a strange new gas OZ had developed. He wasn't sure why he hadnt thought ahead and brought his gas mask. And Heero wasnt around to borrow it from. Now he endured the pain of the chemicals still in his body. He was surprised he didnt die. He took in a lot of fumes.  
  
Heero remained concious his eyes on the cieling. Duo smirked at the android like presence his friend possessed. It was creepy, and yet Duo loved it.  
  
"So Hee-Man! What went on back there?" Duo asked gently. Heero's eyes flashed with shame and fear for a second and returned back to their original state. He sat up facing his friend.  
  
"I did not fufill my mission objective."  
  
"I know that!" Duo shook his head and laughed. "I mean, WHY didnt you? Is there somethign wrong? Am I the only one who sniffed a little gas here?" Heero's eyes widened and he held his breath, incredibly dismayed at the reminder that his friend had inhaled the substances released into the base when they raided the facility.  
  
"I do not know. " Heero said indifferently. Duo sighed and shook his head. He stood up, a bit hurriedly and sat beside Heero.  
  
"...next time..." Duo stared intently into his friends eyes, in all seriousness. "Don't let me get hit in the head. OK?"  
  
Heero moved at once, taking his cellmates lips in his. He could not think or process anything at the moment. All he felt was the human urge to feel Duo's lips on his own, his ill-fated body on his own.  
  
"what are you doing?" Duo gasped and backed away from Heero when the Japanese boy came up for air.  
  
Heero swallowed hard and looked to the floor, not wanting to see Duo's questioning eyes.  
``````  
Wufei crouched on the ground, his knees to his face. It was freezing. the cold beat at his bare arms and unprotected collar. He could feel the pain in his lungs becoming eminent. The room remained the same empty room. No new captors. No new booby traps.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Wufei whispered into his knees. he wrapped his arms around himself, not comprehending Treize's goal. Did he want to kill him? Treize was not one to kill him in such a dastardly way.  
  
Wufei groaned and jumped up, trying to shake off the numbness in his body. He began to inspect the room, still unsure of what was surrounding him. The darkness engulfed him, all that guided him was the faint lights in the tiles. The boy's fingertips grazed the wall for a millisecond. Wufei yelped at the sub zero temperature of the walls. His fingertips were now pink with the cold it had absorbed.  
  
"shit, shit shit!!" Wufei trembled, still expecting to see someone come from behind a secret door in the wall.  
```````  
"Heero!" Duo touched his lips, amazed his comrade did such a thing. His personal computer just made out with him! Duo was shocked to his core, half in happiness, half in fear. He did not want something like this. Not at the moment.  
  
His friend remained motionless. His emotions were now stored away. Duo clenched his fists and closed his eyes on the new stress added to his condition.  
  
"Why did you do that Heero?" He whispered.  
  
"I did not fufill my mission objective."  
  
``````````  
Wufei rocked back and forth in the middle of the room, contemplating whether he should take his gun and shove it in his mouth. This was torture. What was it's purpose. Suddenly he recalled the hologram of Quatre's words.  
  
***  
  
"You will recieve instructions..."  
  
****  
  
Wufei looked to the cieling, trying to see if any speakers or cameras were present. Just as he did so a flash of light stirred behind him. He whirled around to see the smug expression of Treize Kushrenada before him.  
  
"Hello dragon."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
oy. sorry this is short and stuff. Im working on chapter 5, do not fret.  
  
And PLEASE...  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Behind Velvet Eyes

HI IM BACK! gosh, im elated ive gotten such great devotees on FF.NET! Thank you all for reviewing.  
  
Answering a question: *Quatre knew Duo was sick because he recieved a transmission from them before their communication devices were confiscated. That is also how he knew they were captured...so. Yea! ^^;;  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. And I mean nothing. All property of Sunrise, Sotsu and Bandai. okies! ^^ So stop molestering me!  
  
PAIRINGS: 13+5 (sort of), 1x2  
  
RATING: PG-13/R  
  
WARNINGS: Action,yaoi, little violencia, OOC maybe, angst, confusion, tell me if I missed anything!  
  
Notes-  
  
scene change- ````  
  
flashback-****  
  
thoughts //\\  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Behind Velvet Eyes  
  
By LunaSeraph/Infidel  
Wufei stood as still as he could, sustaining the utter and physical urge to kill this man he loathed so. But for some reason he did not want to yet. He still had a mission to complete; he had to find Duo and Heero.  
  
The noble man stood, not grazed by the daggers being hurled at him from Wufei's glare. The room remained the same temperature wise. As did this man who did not seem to be affected by the bitter winter like cold that plagued the huge room.  
  
"My dear dragon." Treize purred. He took a few casual strides towards his pilot, who backed up angrily against a wall. Wufei recoiled at once, the sting of the freezing wall burning his shoulders and back. He fell to the ground, amazed at how much cold could hurt! Looking up, Wufei could see the OZ general remained unstinted by his captive's pain or the all pervading cold.  
  
"Damn you Treize!" Wufei struggled to rise, his back still stinging relentlessly.  
  
"You have not accomplished much." Treize stated simply. Wufei bit back curse words as Treize smiled. "If I give you an estimate of how little you accomplished, would you forfiet?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. He would not give up. He wouldnt give this man the pleasure of his admitted defeat.  
  
"Your words mean nothing to me! You mean nothing. All I care of is my mission. Now let me out of here!" He screamed, instinctively reaching at his side for his katana. He gasped and slapped his forehead. He had left it in the Gundam. //THAT's what I forgot! Shimatta!\\  
  
"Now now dragon. These words DO indeed mean something. Im positive. Surely you fear for your comrades' safety do you not?"  
  
"Piss off!" Wufei hollered falling to his knees beneath the onslaught of cold. It was too much, Wufei feared. He could not withstand being in the evil room any longer. And treize could see that.  
  
``````  
Duo sighed and walked to his bed, not facing Heero. It was very awkward then, neither of them recognizing Heero's action. The braided pilot laid his head on his knees.  
  
"Why do you turn away? I thought emotions, things like that is what you wanted." Heero asked his eyes showing a distinguished amount of confusion. "I thought I had done what was necessary."  
  
Duo laughed bitterly and shook his head, attempting to bite back the pain in his throat. He wanted to cry. He did not know why, exactly. But he wanted to cry. Perhaps it was his realization that everything he had been attempting to push away was closing in on him. //I like Heero. but I dont know if I like him so much that I have to risk the safety of the both of us. What if he feels like he needs to save me?\\ Duo brought his hand to his mouth. //What if I hold him back in the future? I cannot do that to him.\\  
  
"Heero. You didnt do anything wrong." Duo said wiping away the tears forming in his eyes, before Heero could see them. His friend merely peered into him, wondering why so much was stirring in the room then. He could feel it. It was fear mostly. Duo pulled his legs even closer to his chest, trying to find some way to explain to Heero that what was done was just inoppurtune. "I just, feel. .well I feel..that what..no thats not it.."  
  
Heero listened intently, hoping to gain something from Duo's feelings.  
  
"I feel...no I FELT...that it was well. Raunchy!"  
  
"Raunchy?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, yea raunchy." Duo nodded vigorously and sat back satisfied with his vocabulary. It left Heero thinking.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a good while.  
  
"What does raunchy mean?" Heero asked after the period of quiet.  
  
Duo: ^_^;;;  
  
``````````````````````  
"come now pilot. I am positive you have endured far worse conditions than these." trieze chuckled motioning to the room around him. Wufei clenched his teeth.  
  
"I. Have." Wufei gritted and rose once again. As soon as he did so an invisible force knocked him down. Sprawled on the icy floor Wufei moaned. What had hit him? He reached for his pistol that had been thrown at one side when he fell. It had bounced too far. What he was going to shoot...he didn't know. Treize still had yet to let him out of the room. And he still had a mission to accomplish. Regretably he remained on the merciless floor that bit him with the cold.  
  
Treize turned to the far end of the room. Suddenly the wall lit up. The room looked much more pleasant with the light. It revealed a tiny toddler size door at the far corner. Wufei moaned, angry that the exit was ten meters away. It stood, its width broad and tempting. Wufei started foward towards Treize, but halted roughly when he realized the general had vanished!  
```````  
Duo frowned as the floor shook below him. Tremors wracked the room, taking it violently. Heero stood and peered out of the little window that their captors would use to look in on them. He could see soldiers racing down the halls, armed and prepared for something. Heero scowled and knelt down by the prison door, in hopes that if a guard did enter he could take him out and attempt another escape with Duo.  
  
Duo coughed roughly and knelt down beside his friend.  
  
"What do you think is happening?"  
  
"I dont know." Heero frowned and prepped himself. All of a sudden a panel in the far end of the room burst open, letting a blinding light blast its way into the the small cell.  
  
Duo sheilded his eyes and felt himself lose conciousness.  
`````````  
Wufei took this as an opportunity and darted for the door. As he did, he could feel an invisible force on his heels. He outran it and pulled on the tiny knob. Much to his chagrin, the door was stubborn, he kicked at it in fury as the invisible force behind him shoved him against the wall. Over and over he kicked and pulled. The small door remained locked! Wufei took notice that he did not have his pistol with him! So he reached in his pack and pulled out a tiny mine.  
  
Hastily, he activated it and struggled to a corner, covering his head. Again the unknown force in the strange room shoved him violently against the wall. The mine exploded and the door swung open. Wufei shot through the tiny door in a flash. The force behind him slammed the door shut and he was left to a dark tunnel.  
The exhausted pilot crawled through the passageway in the dark. He could barely see his own hand much less what he was about to embark upon next. Wufei paused to catch his breath. He searched hopelessly for a flashlight in his pack. Much of what he had brought with him had spilled in the cold room he left behind. //such bad luck!\\ Wufei cursed and laid his head on his backpack. He was tired. It would have been nice to fall asleep in the warm and dim tunnel. However he sadly remembered he was being timed.  
//I hope Duo is allright.\\  
``````````  
After what seemed like an eternity, Wufei came to an opening in the tunnel, leading into a customary weapons room. He sighed, stood and began to look around. The room seemed to have been inactive for a long time. Most of the lights were off, and much of the equipment was outdated. But, Wufei couldnt afford to be picky. He took some grenades and a flashlight. Luckily he came upon several pistols and a rifle. It looked much like the one that hologram Quatre had pointed at him. Grimacing, he took it and threw it on the floor.  
  
//I cant believe I trusted a computer projection! Im such a fool!\\ Wufei sat down and brought his knees to his chest. He buried his head in his arms, hoping that this frightening situation would dissappear. //It was a projection as well!\\ Wufei lifted his head and frowned. //Treize. He was a hologram. Thats why he dissappeared so quickly. How foolish I was, running towards him like that!\\  
````````````  
Treize sighed in disappointment. He had hoped Wufei would have attacked him much more fiercely. However, his pilot was hesitating for some reason. The general wondered why the child was holding back. It was strange, that this stubborn and ruthless pilot did not try harder to achieve what he had set out to do in the war (kill him of course).  
  
But even so, he could sense some weakness in the pilot that he could exploit. Treize smirked and continued to evacuate the prison cells.  
``````````  
Wufei stepped out of the artillery room and out into a bright hall. He sighed in relief as he took notice of elevators, doors, openings to more corridors and an exit at the far end of the hall. Sensing human presence around him, Wufei cautiously moved through. He ran towards the exit, and opened the door.  
  
What he saw shocked him. The base was completely surrounded by swamp and forestry. There had been nothing but empty lots around the perimeter when he had began his mission inside the Gundam. He frowned and backed up slowly, afraid that if he kept on gazing, he would get caught in another trap.  
  
So he spun around and strode towards an elevator, still stupified at the eerie change of scenery beyond the base walls. //Perhaps its some more trickery. Treize is crafty with gutless hoaxes like those. nice try treize.\\ Wufei nodded, satisfied with his deduction, and continued into the elevator.  
  
Pressing "down", Wufei anticipated what he would stumble upon next would be nothing short of another corridor, and more elevators. It was a headache thinking about how much ground he had to cover. Suddenly he realized the lights in elevator car began to change colors with every floor he passed. Confused yet again, Wufei looked up at them. Out of nowhere, the lights burst, sending sparks all over the floor, and the car halted roughly. Wufei fell to the ground and brought out a flashlight.  
  
//In the darkness again.\\ Wufei thought fearfully. suddenly chlostrophobic, Wufei backed up into a wall, gasping for air. He widened his eyes and stood stiffly in the corner of the car. The walls began to groan and Wufei panicked. He brought out a gun and fired at the escaped hatch above him. The little door came crashing down, and he leaped out of the elevator skillfully.  
  
The shaft was just as dark, and just as frightening. He peered upwards, taking notice that the nearest floor was eight meters above him. The chinese boy held onto the elevator cords as the elevator began to groan. //Such bad luck!\\ Wufei cursed and began to climb up the cords. The steel cords bit at his hands as he slinked upwards.  
  
Wufei spied light coming from the doors on the nearest floor. Suddenly it felt as if the whole building was shaking. he whimpered and held tightly to the thick bunch of steel supporting him. The elevator car he had been in went crashing into the ground. He winced, thankful that he had thought quickly and got out of there.  
  
The pilot continued on up towards the doors. Steel and iron began to grate at the skin on his palms. He was almost there!  
``````````  
Duo awoke in an enormous room. It looked a bit like a conference room. His hands were tied behind his back and he was seated on a steel chair. Hazily, he glanced around. There was nobody, and it was somewhat dark. In fact the only light there was, was the tile his chair was on. It was glowing. He tilted his head at this, a bit unnerved at the situation. Weren't he and Heero JUST in the cell? He felt like it was a couple of seconds ago that his friend had knelt down by the door.  
  
Struggling with the bindings on his hands, Duo wriggled around. Suddenly a voice boomed throughout the room.  
  
"02!"  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Duo gritted and resumed wrestling with the rope.  
  
"There is no use. Those ropes will never come off by you alone. Its impossible."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and continued struggling. He didnt see why he should just sit there and do nothing.  
  
"Heero!" Duo called out impulsively. It seemed without the robotic bishounen, Duo felt even more helpless. He wheezed and attempted to knock the chair over. but it was bolted to the ground. Angry and feeling like shit, Duo squirmed himself senseless. Nothing would help his dilemma. //Dammit! Doesnt anyone know we're here?!\\  
````````````  
Wufei leapt off of the thick, steel compilation and onto a ledge in the shaft. He grasped onto bolts and other potruding parts of the shaft and inched his way towards the doors. Daring not to look down, Wufei swallowed hard. The building began to shake once more.  
  
"Aah!" Wufei cried and grappled a ladder nearby. Out of breath, Wufei closed his eyes. It seemed as if there was no way out of this mess. He would fall before he reached the doors. //Just three meters. Three meters!\\ His hands were in bad shape, already bleeding from climbing up the cords. He didnt think he could climb up the ladder quick enough without falling if another tremor hit. //Oh god!\\ Wufei peered downwards, and hung on tighter to the narrow ladder.  
Taking a chance, Wufei began to climb up as fast as he could. Crying out at the pain emitting from his marred palms. The building began to quaver once more, almost throwing Wufei completely off of the small ladder. He felt the lower half of his body slip off and dangle. But surprisingly he managed to keep his hands on the ladder. Lifting his legs back onto the steps of the ladder, Wufei proceeded upwards. //I will not let this stupid place be the death of me! Ive seen more dangers in space! Come on Chang. This will not be the place you die!\\ the pilot screamed at himself. Half in panic, half in determination Wufei hopped off of the ladder.  
The boy landed roughly on the ledge with the doors. He took out a crow bar and began prying on the doors. In a hurried panick, Wufei pried at the stubborn them. Fearful that another tremor would take the shaft again, he coaxed his bloody hands to take more punishment. After incessant pushing and pulling, Wufei managed to force the doors to part. The skillful soldier pushed them apart with his arms and collapsed onto the floor as soon as another quake took the building.  
Wufei laid on the ground, his heart pounding. He laughed and laid on his back, oh so relieved he had not died in that horrible place. Smiling contentedly, Wufei reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of water. He poured the cool subbstance on his hands, flinching as the mangled skin throbbed. Sighing, Wufei stood and walked towards a light switch.  
  
Once it flickered on, something shoved him back and nearly out of the doors he had just forced open. Gasping in surprise Wufei scramble up and away from certain death. He whirled around to see who attacked him. He was fast. On edge and pissed off to be challenged so soon after his elevator shaft victory, Wufei prepared himself for his attacker.  
  
Unfortunately, his skills were not helping him with this assailant. He turned around to get decked in the face, and kicked to the ground. But he would not take that lightly. He retaliated with a round house kick and a double punch. The attacker was stopped and he rolled on the ground, hitting the wall. Wufei smirked, complacent with his furious kicks.  
  
Wufei frowned amidst his satisfaction, to see that his attacker was rising steadily. The agressor turned around slowly, meeting Wufei eye to eye.  
  
"Yuy!"  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Oy! Me head hurts. So sorry this installment took a while. Im working as fast as I can. Okies, thanks everyone for reviewing. But I still need more. Reviews are my writing fuel. they're tasty! ^v^ So please review. Thank you all ::bowing deeply:: Ill hurry with the next chapter as fast as I can. Love you all! 


	6. Someone Inside

Hello everyone. Okies, so here's number six.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, Im serious. All property of sunrise, sotsu agency and Bandai.  
  
Rating: PG13/R  
  
Pairings: 13+5 (sorta), 1x2  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, action, confusion, Wufee vicitimizing, Du-chan victimizing, Treize pervertizing --- if thats a word, language and violence  
  
***Notes: Almost the end of the crusade. Im gonna stop at ten or twelve. So halfway done.  
  
Notes:  
  
```- scene change  
  
***-flashback  
  
//\\- thoughts  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Someone Inside  
  
By LunaSeraph/Infidel  
Wufei growled and stepped back. Heero stood before him, a rabid look in his eyes. There was no telling what kind of intentions the boy had.  
  
Heero charged foward taking Wufei by the collar of his tank top and slamming him into the ground. Wufei tried to fight back, but struggled against the perfect soldier's superior fighting skills. He lifted his knee and rammed it into the boy's abdomen only to be met with two punches in the face.  
  
Moving as fast as he could, Wufei got off of the ground and away from the vicious pilot of Wing Zero.  
  
"Yuy! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Wufei asked and dodged several more of the agressor's blows. Receiving a snarl, Wufei searched frantically in his bag for the tranquilizer gun he had. But he wasnt given a chance to collect it, for the crazed pilot 01 snatched the bag and hurled it against the wall. Wufei was left to fight with his hands.  
The pilot of shenlong stood warily in a defensive position. Heero stood still for a moment and then charged foward once more. Wufei braced himself as Heero suddenly stooped to the ground and tripped him.  
  
The dark eyed boy landed roughly on his bottom, and found himself wrestling for his life once again.  
  
"Yuy! Get off of me you fool!" Wufei cried as he was pinned roughly to the ground by Heero's right forearm. Heero took his free hand and slappped Wufei across the face several times.  
"Aah! Treize!"  
```````  
Duo woke with a start. He had fallen asleep on the chair after struggling against the ropes on his hands. It was still dim, he could barely make out the outline of the door about six meters in front of him. Again he wriggled beneath the ropes. He could feel his circulation being cut off. They really had him tied up tight!  
  
"Hello?" Duo called out. he was a bit thirsty after being in the room for so long. What had it been two hours? He looked around a bit dizzy. It was enough that he was ill. Now, he had no water, ropes around his wrists and no Heero to watch over him. //This sucks.\\ Duo groaned and slumped in his seat. "Hello. I need some water."  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Ill never get out of here."  
````````  
Wufei squirmed hopelessly beneath his comrade. It seemed almost pointless to fight back. The prussian eyed youth was invincible in hand to hand combat. Crying out in pain, Wufei attempted to flog his body upwards and knock Heero off of him. But to no avail, he remained trapped beneath him taking the blows.  
```````````  
Duo sensed nothing but tension ciruclating around him. For some reason, he began to panic. Everything was frightening him in some sense. The door. The ceiling. The ropes. The chair. he was afraid.  
  
"Heero!"  
``````````  
Heero halted his assault for a moment as something bit him in the mind. Wufei immediately took the oppurtunity of his pause and slammed his fist into heero's face. The japanese boy flew back with the enormous pressure his comrade had used.  
  
Wufei rose wearily off of the ground and staggered over to his pack thrown against the wall. Heero remained on the ground, recovering from the vicious blow. The battered chinese youth collected his things and held his pistol up. However, Heero didn't seem threatened by the gun and charged foward once more.  
  
Wufei opened his senses. Sensing Heero's intentions somehow, he stepped foward and kicked the japanese boy's shin, causing him to quaver. He then pistol whipped the boy, sending him spinning and falling to ground.  
`````````  
Treize leaned in towards the screen, interested in how his dragon managed that situation. Of course, Heero had been drugged. And he thought it a cute little way to deter his pilot's plans. It was an amusing thing to have Wufei fight his fellow pilot. Still, even as the chinese fought Heero, treize could sense some indifference, sort of like a holding back. It was frustrating that Wufei wasnt fighting to his full capacity. There was still so much Treize had to do.  
````````  
Heero sat up rubbing his head. That gun really hit him hard. He could feel the side of his face throbbing from the force of the pistol. Taking in his surroundings, he couldnt quite recall what had just happened. All he knew was he had to fight. He had to fight against someone that had done something. But it didnt make any sense if he thought about it now.  
  
He looked around the room and saw Wufei propped up against the wall, out of breath. His hair was loose and a mess, and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. The boy's clothes were terribly torn, and he had numerous bruises decorating his arms and chest. Feeling somewhat guilty Heero looked away and collected himself. What had happened?  
  
The last thing he remembered was falling unconcious after an insert exploded in the cell. It was all hazy after that. Then he woke in this room, feeling the urge to fight against someone. The realization dawned on him that he had to have been drugged. Some other source had to provoke his behavior.  
  
Heero stood and began to walk towards his battered and depleted comrade, who took the initiative to pull a tranquilizer gun out from his pack. Thinning his lips, Heero raised both hands in the air and stopped in position.  
  
Wufei sighed and dropped the little gun. The boy sighed, closing his eyes and laying down on his backpack. He was dreadfully exhausted and in dire need of sleep. But that was near impossible now. His mission was still pending and he had little time left.  
  
Heero sat down beside his friend and glanced at the injuries he had caused him.  
  
"Im sorry." He whispered not looking at Wufei's face.  
  
"Scrapes and cuts. Ill live." Wufei mumbled rubbing his sore jaw. He supressed a cry of pain when he sat back up. Truth of the matter was, he was not in good shape. The scuffle with the perfect soldier left him with the hindrance of a twisted wrist and countless, distracting pains. However, he already knew his friend was most likely manipulated somehow. It was unfathomable to think that Heero would attack a fellow pilot.  
  
"It was not my intention to harm you."  
  
"I know." Wufei sighed and stood up. Reluctantly he put his backpack on and loaded his pistol. "We have to find Duo. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Heero shook his head and also rose.  
  
"Terrific." Wufei muttered.  
````````````````````  
Both teen soldiers walked to the end of the room and strode past a pair of sliding doors. Immediately an alarm sounded as they stepped into a spacious conference foyer.  
  
"Shit!" Wufei cursed, backing up against a wall and behind a column. Heero followed suit and they watched nervously as ten soldiers emerged from a metallic door in the corner. Wufei spied the bright red gas guns Quatre had mentioned at the safehouse. He fingered the pocket with the capsules in his pack.  
  
Heero swiped the rifle stuffed in Wufei's sash and loaded it quietly. They waited in silence, hoping that no more men would appear from behind the door.  
  
It was dark, yet again, but both gundam pilots took advantage of their keen senses to follow the moves of the awkward young soldiers inspecting the room.  
  
"Im sure they came in here!"  
  
"Didnt you watch the screen dumbass? Of course they're in here!"  
  
The two asian youths crouched behind the column nervously. There was something about this room that rubbed them the wrong way. Something was going on.  
All of a sudden, Wufei felt machine guns going off near their column. He gritted his teeth, surpressing a yelp as a bullet grazed his thigh. He looked around frantically and then motioned for Heero to follow him. They quickly crawled behind the counters that adorned the ends of the large room. Hurriedly, Wufei activated a grenade and hurled it across the room.  
  
It was much too late to protest against the move now. Heero reeled and watched the grenade set off a chain reaction.  
  
"You're going to kill us Chang!" Heero hollered and ducked beneath a desk nearby. Wufei frowned in confusion and then watched in shock as the columns along the sides of the foyer collapsed. The beams from above also came crashing down in an instant blanketing them in dust and scraps of metal.  
  
The grenade was pretty strong, however Wufei didnt think it would be enough to destroy the whole room!  
  
The confused boy coughed as the dust cleared and crawled out from beneath the counter. He cast a nervous glance a Heero who glared at him from beneath the desk.  
  
"Im sorry I didnt-"  
  
"Next time you want to set off a grenade, leave it up to me." Heero said coldly and stood from his spot on the ground. Wufei shifted nervously and frowned at the mess on the floor.  
  
Stepping over piles of debree, Heero scanned the ground for useful items like ammunition and comm devices. Wufei walked behind him, a bit unnerved to have the older boy scold him like that. It was strange, somehow the pilot of shenlong did not feel completely relieved to have found Heero. Perhaps he wanted to find Duo first. After all, Duo was in need of medical attention.  
  
Surmising his emotions, Wufei sighed and removed schrapnel from his hair. Watching his friend closely he realized that he had never worked with another person in a mission. Maybe that was why he felt so uneasy around having somebody else with him. In fact, Heero actually looked like he was about to take charge. Wufei could not let this happen.  
  
"Uh, Yuy. I think I should-"  
  
"I think I know where they have Duo." Heero whispered suddenly. A slight frown came across Wufei's face.  
  
"Ok. Why do you think you know? You just told me that-"  
  
"Shut up. He's this way."  
Wufei bit back caustic remarks he had prepared for this boy. Who was he to tell him to shut up? And right after he had kicked the shit out of him too! Growling, Wufei walked closely behind his friend, and they stepped through the metallic door that the soldiers had emerged from.  
  
"yuy. I dont think-"  
  
"shut up."  
  
"what? why cant I talk? its not like Treize doesnt know we're here!" Wufei snapped and crossed his arms.  
  
"Nani?" Heero twisted in position to meet the eyes of his comrade. "Treize is here? Treize is aware we are in here?"  
  
"Uh-I well yes he does."  
  
"Did you give him the information?" Heero asked closing in on his friend.  
  
"No! I didnt!" Wufei barked defensively. "He was here before! He already knew I was in here!"  
  
"How!" Heero snarled and grasped his rifle.  
  
"I DONT KNOW! Maybe it was the fucking cameras or the c-tiles! I have no fucking clue! I dont know too much about this base you know!" Wufei bellowed, attempting to intimidate his fellow pilot.  
  
"Will you stop yelling!" Heero wheezed angrily and rammed the butt of his rifle into Wufei's stomach.  
``````````  
Treize frowned in amazement. How did this come to happen? Perhaps the drug was still in Yuy's system. It truly did not matter anyhow. There were other things needed to be taken care of. The general stood and walked to the conference room his other prisoner was held.  
  
"02. You have some visitors."  
  
Duo's eyes widened as three men in labcoats came towards him with a needle. Once again, he was wriggling like mad, hoping that his movements would keep them away. Unfortunately, one of the men was stronger than he looked, and he took Duo by the shoulders and kept him still.  
  
"Now. This wont hurt a bit." One doctor murmurmed and inserted the little barb. Duo breathed in sharply as he felt a cool liquid flow through his veins. In a flash, he was feeling better. Whatever the substance was, it cleared the congestion in his chest and the pain in his head. However he was feeling mighty drowsy...  
  
The last thing he could make out was the small smile on Treize's face as he came into the light.  
  
//Two hours left\\  
````````  
Oy! ::collapses:: That was a RUSH! ^^ Well, Im ive already begun on the next chapter. I hope you guys keep reviewing. I want an average of three reviews per chapter. So...keep doin what yer doin! I (heart) you all !  
  
Confusing? I know! Sorry. My first A/A fic. So thank you all for your support. ::bows deeply:: 


	7. Keep Your Friends Close

^.^ = Im happy! almost complete with my a/a! ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing and its characters are property of Sunrise, Sotsu, Bandai and a bunch of other geniuses in Japan.  
  
Pairings: 13+5 (sorta), 1x2  
  
Rating: PG13/R  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi kinda...not too much romance huh?, In the last chapters there will be trust me! ^^, angst, confusion, Wufei victimizing, OOC perhaps especially Heero, action/adventure, and some other stuff you guys can feel free to point out.  
  
Notes-  
  
`````-scene change  
  
//\\-thoughts  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Keep Your friends Close  
  
By LunaSeraph/Infidel  
Wufei collapsed in a miserable heap on the ground. He wheezed in sharply at the pain and lost vision for the meer seconds it took to fall.  
  
Heero eyed him shakily, not knowing what came over him. He swallowed hard, attempting to impede the emotions stirring within him. It was strange how emotions such as guilt and anguish began to make themselves known during this mission. This never happened until the occurence with Duo in the cell. Only then did he begin to acknowledge feelings like these. When he kissed Duo, when Duo was hit in the head, when Duo took in the gas, he began feeling. Everything he tried to supress as a soldier was finding loopholes and making him see, that he too was human. Just like the rest of the pilots. And he could not ignore it any longer.  
The distorted vision began to disperse, and Wufei remained motionless on the ground. He spied his comrade slowly walk to the end of the room. The boy had dropped his rifle. And his hands were trembling. Wufei could not believe this little wreck was the leader of their Gundam group. It was a bit distasteful. Staying on the ground, he mulled over how pointless it was to have friends at all. And how pitiful he was, still fighting for an empty cause.  
"Dont let this stop you Wufei. Dont let this prevent you from seeing." Heero whispered lowly. Wufei squinted, barely hearing the boy's words. "I dont think its healthy I go with you."  
  
That he had heard. Wufei struggled to stand, and came to his feet. He glowered at the japanese and stayed true to his plan. He would keep the boy with him, under a pistol, and they would find Duo. Then they would escape. Wufei could not afford to sustain more injuries going after Treize. However, Heero was sugesting he leave!  
  
"Oh no. We're going to keep together. And we are going to find Duo." Wufei croaked, thirsty beyond belief. He stood nervously amidst Heero, inspecting his gun.  
  
Suddenly he scratched at the numbness in his arm. //??\\ Wufei glared down at the numbness to find a purple sore portruding from his upper arm. //What the hell?\\ Panic crept up his spine as he found it looked considerably harmful. What the hell had caused it? Recalling his arm being sore several hours ago, Wufei found he had no recollection of anything puncturing his skin there. Only a puncture wound could have caused this sore. Curiosity and fear began prying at his thoughts.  
  
"What is it?" Heero inquired coming closer to his comrade.  
  
"It's nothing!" Wufei barked, and covered his arm. Looking down on it in dismay he grabbed his pistol and pointed it at his companion. "... lets go."  
  
"Dont be so loud." Heero gritted in irritation. This was frustrating for Heero. He could hardly control his emotions, much less his actions. And now he was being herded about an impossibly colossal base by someone who hardly got infiltration and escape missions. Heero hoped he could lead. But in his condition it was not an option.  
Wufei stooped and picked up the rifle his friend had just bashed him with and continued to inspect the doors they walked through. He kept thinking to himself, what it was that made feelings so necessary in life. It was a hindrance, for he could not mingle with those who took in these things. //Duo. Quatre.\\ Wufei felt his eyes soften. If indeed they were his friends, they would without a doubt teach him how to be one of them.  
  
//They are not my friends. I have failed many of my friends before. And I will fail them today. Its endless.\\  
```````````  
Heero stilled and grunted as Wufei bumped into him.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Wufei whispered harshly.  
  
"I cant go any further. You have to get Duo." Heero said intensely and crouched down.  
  
"No!" Wufei ordered, attempting to lift the pilot off of the ground. "You. Are coming with me!" Heero remained bolted to the ground, never lifting his eyes to Wufei.  
  
"Get Duo. Ill hold you back. You have to trust me." He droned, clenching his eyes shut. Wufei persisted, taking hold of Heero's underarms and jerking his body fiercely.  
  
"No! You're coming with me! It took me so long to find you! Your ass is coming!" Wufei screeched and persevered, half in desperation. Surprisingly, he did not want to be alone in this place.  
  
"Chang.." Heero lowly growled. He could feel himself losing control. And this stubborn boy kept prying at him.  
  
"You have to come. I will not tolerate ineptitude!" Wufei hollered and hauled Heero to his feet.  
  
"Wufei.."  
  
"Come on!" Wufei demanded and attempted to shove Heero in front of him. Never had he been so insistent on having somebody with him. It was so strange, to himself especially.  
  
Heero swiftly pushed Wufei back, but much more ardently of course. The already anguished pilot grunted as he was shoved powerfully across the room. He looked at Heero in frustration, attemtping to impede the tears threatening to form in his eyes.  
  
"Yuy!" he screamed.  
  
"Just go. Find Duo. Ill wait here. Just find him, please." Heero whispered and crouched down once more.  
Wufei shook his head and whirled around. Taking off in fury, he couldnt understand why Heero wanted to be left alone. It was so agitating!  
````````  
He didn't know how long he ran through an endless array of doors and foyers. However, the all pervading factor of time was looming over him. Wufei could not fail his friend trapped in Treize's cells!  
  
He could not fail Heero, who now trusted him in finding the ill-fated pilot. He could not fail Quatre who anticipated his return. He could not fail Trowa, and his doubt in the pilot of Shenlong. Hell! He could not fail Treize, who had higher expectations for his favorite pilot. But most importantly, he could not fail himself. This mission was to be the one thing he would allow to make him see, that he too was human. That he too could never be unstopped. He too could be crushed and forced to cry.  
Wufei advanced in the composition of rooms and corridors, and he found himself in a deathly quiet recreation room. How eerie it was inside. There was no other room in the base that tickled his fear more than this one. Suddenly he heard a groan.  
  
Whirling around in fear, he lifted his gun shakily. His eyes began to fail him as the sore in his arm began acting up.  
  
Strange as this dark place was, he could feel something else in there with him. Something, unhuman perhaps. But it had a presence.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, as they were not needed, and opened up the rest of his senses. The presence was felt in the far corner, it was not alive. Yet he could feel something watching him!  
In an instant a huge automaton emerged from the crook, heaving on all fours. Its human-like construction rippled in the darkness as it came racing towards the Chinese pilot.  
  
Visually impaired for the moment, Wufei leapt from the robot's reach and onto a table nearby. He swayed and put his pistol away. Aware of what was hunting him, he reached in his backpack for a remote mine. Once he had it in his grasp, the uncompromising machine rammed into the table, sending the frantic soldier flying across the room and onto a checkers table.  
  
Crushing the table on impact, Wufei gapsed at the force the machine had. He opened his eyes, finding he could see again. Now, halfway in control, Wufei grappled the mine and then hurled it at the catlike automaton [1]. The explosion roared through the room as Wufei pushed down on the remote.  
  
Unfortunately, the machine was hardly damaged, and it continued its assualt. Its red eye emitted nothing but blinding light, and Wufei guessed that was where he should launch his next mine.  
  
The gundam child hid behind a large hockey table and activated his next mine. Luckily it was a proximity mine, giving it the advantage of exploding on contact. Wufei pitched it to the machine, grinning as it detonated automatically on the red eye in the automaton's head.  
Wufei breathed in and out in satisfaction. Turning around to inspect his success, he found the machine was still operative! It was functioning without its head, and charging at his hiding spot.  
  
Wufei screamed as the huge machine tore through the hockey table and ruthlessly ripped through the wall behind him. He rolled away and raced towards a door in the far end of the room. //What the hell does Treize think hes doing? This is not like the bastard to kill me with a machine!\\  
Holding back had always been a part of fighting for Wufei. Truthfully, he abhorred the act of fighting. Since he was a small child, training to fight was something he did not enjoy. And he usually did not fight to his heart's content. The boy felt if he held back he would not let himself down. It he did not fight fully, he would not be considered a warrior, and therefore a murderer.  
//But I am a murderer. I am a soldier. I am what I hate.\\  
  
//Perhaps these ploys are set for Treize's satisfaction. He knows what I can do. He wasnts me to fight like this.\\  
Wufei decided not to fight fully, even for his life. Not to risk the sake of the mission but see what Treize would do. Slowly, he pulled out a machine gun he had snatched from the dead soldiers in the foyer he had destroyed. Mines and grenades did not seem to work. And they were a cowardly way of dealing with enemies. So he fired his gun and didnt stop. Even a machine gun could not destroy this beast.  
  
But somehow, he knew Treize would not allow his pilot to die at the hand of a machine. So he fired, not stopping. He fired a round, reloaded and fired again, until he was out of ammunition for the gun. Then, he pulled out the shotgun he acquired and pounded its bullets into the machine. Yet, the beast crept closer unflinting, its claws digging into the marble floor.  
  
Wufei persisted, his double blast shotgun out, he pulled out his rifle and fired. Even as the beast was two meters in front of him, its headless body looming and blocking the light, he fired the rifle.  
The last thing he remembered was the machines arm swiping through the air towards him.  
``````````````````````  
Groggily, Wufei woke up. He was on a bed. Suddenly he panicked and jumped off of the bed. He was unarmed and in a bleak condition. Still bleeding from the injuries he acquired from Heero, he felt the sore in his arm stir.  
  
Strange enough, it did not look so hopeless. In fact he did not think he was asleep too long. The room he was contained had four doors that stretched into foyers. And it was fairly bright and welcoming. He walked over to a pile in the corner. It was his pack, mangled and empty. Cursing he found all that was left in the knapsack were the pills Quatre had given him in the safehouse.  
Wufei paused in thought. How had he survived the automaton's clutch? It was baffling. There was only one explanation, Treize had to have interfered. It was feasable. The general would not have his favorite pilot partake in such a nasty fate.  
Pushing himself out of thought, he collected the pills, placed the shoulder bag over his arm and carefully walked to one of the doors. Bending into a foyer, the door led Wufei into a hall. He frowned in confusion and scratched his head. Both ends of the access strip merged into one giant foyer. It seemed as if they formed a circle. Holding his breath, Wufei decided to ignore both ends and enter a room directly in front of him.  
Slowly, he approached another conference strip. Pitch black, Wufei sighed in dismay, for all of his tools were gone. With no flashlight, Wufei proceeded inside, and gasped as a tile in the center of the room lit up.  
A fear triple the amount when he had faced the automaton flooded him, as he found Duo, bolted to the ground, with an ominous glare directed at him.  
"So you found them both dragon. Its too bad your three minutes late." Treize chuckled and walked into the light.  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
[1] The robot thingy, I kinda pictured it as the Evangelion in the anime Evangelion. But smaller of course. I dunno...  
Well the story is almost at its end, and I still need reviews. But its ok, as long as your reading the story Im happy too. Any suggestions for the last three fics? I would really like to hear your take on the story. ^^, love you all. 


	8. Better Left Unsaid

-_- Whoa! Im kinda sleepy! 'v', still im almost done with this story. Im so elated!!!! Thanks again to my reviewers. ^^  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is property of corporations such as Bandai, Sunrise and the Sotsu agency, I am making no profit out of this story!  
  
Pairings: 13+5...(I think youll see some of that in this installment) 1x2  
  
Warnings: yaoi...romance i think ....finally! angst, action, confusion, Wufei victimizing, OOC perhaps mostly on Wufei and Heero's part. language and erm other stuff i dunno.  
  
Rating: PG13/R  
  
Notes-  
  
````-scene change  
  
//\\-thoughts  
  
****-flashback  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Better Left Unsaid  
By LunaSeraph/Infidel  
//He's finally here. Truly in front of me again,\\ Treize completely disregarded the other pilot in the room, and began to gaze into the shocked eyes of his dragon. //Finally.\\ The dignified man sighed to himself and remained standing in his position.  
The mission-ridden pilot was anxious to leave. However he kept hearing the devastating words of his enemy.  
****  
"..if you dont find them in time...well you'll see."  
****  
Wufei stared into the situation with not too hopeful eyes, and turned his attention to his fellow pilot, who seemed to be pained.  
  
"Are you hurt Maxwell?" Wufei asked, a bit too meekly for his own good. For some reason, he found himself unable to deal with the situation with this ill-fated pilot too well. Esing himself was difficult, for he sense something looming over him. Something was about to occur.  
"He's just fine dragon. A bit drowsy is all. He was treated, but the drug only worked temporarily. Had he been left to himself any longer, he would have died."  
  
"You're lying." Wufei said quietly, once again bringing his hand to his waist for the absent sword. The seemingly complacent colonel smiled and turned to the wall. The room lit up and the foyer was ridiculously large. Within a milisecond it seemed, a sentry gun appeared from the far end of the foyer aiming its nose and the red target light, right at Wufei's belly.  
  
Reeling in surprise Wufei dodged the bullets, frustrated with all of these autoguns in the facility. Duo remained in the center of the room, wriggling in fright as dozens of bullets skimmed past him. It was a surprise that none hit him! Still, Wufei had to move fast before any bullets DID hit him.  
  
Leaping out of range, Wufei scurried behind an iron cabinet, large enough for someone to fit inside. He had no weapons to destroy it, and his options were limited. How could he save Duo, without killing himself in the process?  
  
"Wufei!" Duo called, still squirming hopelessly beneath the ropes. Spying Treize at a safe distance from the heavy fire, Wufei grimaced. Not only was he late, Treize was making sure he see that he did not meet the standards in completing his own mission.  
"What's the matter dragon?" Treize called to him in amusement. "You're much too hesitant. Do you not know who you are yet?"  
"KISAMA!"  
``````````````````````  
Heero clutched the sides of his head in anger. The drug was clearing his system, however it was not leaving so placidly. Pains ruptured about his body, and the all pervading numbness in his jaw from the pistol whip remained.  
He sat secluded in the corridor he had Wufei leave him in. Hopefully he could join him again, and find Duo. His heart began to float at the thought of seeing him well. Wufei had to have found him by now.  
"He needs you right now you know."  
Heero flared in surprise and turned his head to meet the deep gaze of a hologram. He himself was trained to differentiate holograms and real people. There were few projections that could decieve him. This certain image was that of a little girl. Its projection was wavering a bit, as if the main computer was malfunctioning.  
"Who?" Heero asked in wonder.  
"You know who Im talking about." The girl snapped and walked towards the large doors Wufei had ran out of before. "Both of them need you. Just like you needed them."  
She pointed simply at the door and the image vanished.  
````````````````  
//He really wants to kill me!\\ Wufei gasped as a bullet grazed his pants. //Oh shit!\\ Weak and in dire need of energy, the Chinese boy looked desperately around the room for something to help him out!!! Nothing was in his reach.  
  
Desperate times, deperate measures, he thought and opened the cabinet door. He jumped inside and yelped as he heard bullets pummeling themselves into the iron. Inside, he found nothing but coats and books. So, he rammed the heel of his foot at the hinges of one of the cabinet doors and watched it come apart from the body of the cabinet. Using the two inch thick iron as a shield he raced towards treize's direction, breathing in sharply as a bullet pierced his leg.  
  
Still, he raced foward still aware of Duo's grisly screams of fear in the backround. Suddenly the sentry gun sunk back into the wall. And Wufei found himself before a perturbed looking Treize. Wufei dropped the door, and took a glimpse at the smoky bullet holes in it. Apparently the colonel did not look too happy with his use of resources.  
"Still much too hesitant dragon. You could have done better than that."  
"Shut up!" Wufei screeched and charged foward in an instant. Anger was all that controlled him at the moment and reeled in rage when Treize simply stood aside. Perhaps, he was much too weak to fight; for Treize simply dodged his blows. And very gracefully he moved too.  
"You underestimate yourself dragon! Are you not a fighter?"  
  
"Yes I am!" Wufei halted and stared his adversary hard in the face. It was agitating to him that all he fought for was being considered half assed.  
  
"What DO you fight for dragon? Friendship? " Treize smirked.  
  
Wufei ground his teeth mercilessly and swung his arm foward, managing to touch the general's cape for a meer second.  
  
"You're, not a hologram this time I see." Wufei smirked. The general merely shook his head and grinned. "And no. I do not fight for friendship. I fight for fighting!"  
  
Wufei dashed foward once more, dismayed to find the general had pulled out a gun.  
  
"Settle down dragon. You still do not see do you?" the man cocked his head and smiled furtively. "You have ignored everything that has helped you out in this place. Just as you have discarded many other important things. You are not a fighter. Have you discarded your hate of fighting so quickly? Or did you just ignore it? You ignore your friends. You ignore everything. You do not see. And you fight in a void with no meaning!"  
"Kushrenada. You're babbling!" Wufei charged foward in vain once more as the larger man shoved him lightly.  
"My dear dragon. You have also ignore what you need to see most of all. Me." Treize grinned inquisitively, looking at his dragon in a most...peculiar manner.  
"Shut up!" Wufei snarled and suddenly took the taller man by the collar. A shot suddenly rang out and Wufei clutched himself. He had been shot.  
`````````````  
The urge to rescue or help some one had evaded him so much in the past. How was it that he felt the feeling come so easily? Contemplating the way he was handling these feelings, Heero collected as much ammunition as he could.  
He passed halls and rooms of all sorts. Tracing Wufei's steps, he found his way by glancing at rooms that seemed to have been touched. He himself knew that these rooms were not real. They were part of the maze Treize conducted.  
A whirl of bullets made a racket in the room he walked into. He spied Treize holding his gun a bit nervously. And Wufei was clutching his hip, which was seeping blood. But, once he saw his cellmate, he quickly forgot about those two and ran to his side.  
"Heero!" Duo gasped in surprise. The perfect soldier rid his friend of the constraints in an instant.  
The braided boy tried to stand, but swayed and tripped. Heero helped him up.  
  
"Are you well?" Heero asked.  
"Im fine. Just a little dizzy."  
Treize swallowed hard, a bit unnerved by what had occured. But he regained his composure and glanced at the bullet wound in Wufei's hip. The boy did not seem to be in too much pain.  
  
Wufei glowered down at the blood making its way down his leg. Uncomfortable from the searing pain, the chinese boy stumbled backwards and landed roughly on his bottom. He noticed Heero had released Duo and the two were at the far enf of the room, eyes wide in expectancy.  
  
Heero jumped up and lifted his shotgun from his waist, he slid it over to Wufei who took it gratefully. The boy then jogged over to his rescuer's side, lifting his own rifle at the OZ general.  
"Is it-"  
  
"No its not serious. Just the first inch of my skin." Wufei gritted and hissed at the pain in his side.  
  
Treize snorted and kept gazing at his dragon.  
  
"You will not kill me 01." Treize said smoothly. Gods, how was it that this man could keep his head beneath all of this chaos? Considering he created the chaos himself, it was no wonder that the man concealed his own misgivings so well.  
The OZ official turned around and began to walk up a stairwell. Heero started foward, but was met with Wufei's objecting arm.  
  
"Heero. Stay here with Duo." Wufei uttered, while he glared in the direction his adversary had left. .  
Heero hesitated but turned around and returned to his place by Duo's side. The two settled in a corner beside the door.  
"Dont get shot." Heero droned.  
  
Wufei took it as a "good luck" and allowed a smile to pull at his arrid lips. Finally, he had them both rescued. However he had been late when he came upon the foyer. Whatever treize had planned for him, it seemed it did not involve these two. //Oh well.\\ Wufei thought. //At least they have been successfully retrieved. \\  
  
Wufei was about to leave, when he realized something.  
"Heero!" Wufei called.  
Heero looked up and saw a small transparent container flying towards him.  
"Give the purple one to Duo. Tell him not to chew it. If I dont come back in twenty minutes, just leave." Wufei said lowly, but loud enough for Heero to hear. The japanese nodded, and watched his comrade dissappear into the darkness of the stairwell.  
````````  
Of course, Wufei did not expect to return. Twenty minutes was the amount of time it would take for Duo's capsule to come into affect. Hopefully, they could make it out alive. It was a bit relieving that they're safety was no longer riding on his conscience.  
  
This place had taught him much, he supposed. Yes, he did care for the health of his fellow pilots. They seemed to be the only ones in the world he understood. Their fighting spirits were honorable, and he hoped he survived, just to thank them. And this endless maze was in fact like the wall of ingorance he had built around himself. It was strange, as a child he was taught that ignorance was the worst thing someone subjected to suffering could accept. And yet he did just that with these people.  
```````````````  
"Heero?" Duo sighed and fell slack against his former cell mate's chest. He as exhausted with the whole capture. It was not out of the norm to be captured. However being put on display with hundreds of bullets being dispatched into the room he was in the center of was not the kind of thing he took too offhandedly.  
Heero listened to his friend's heart racing in his chest. The boy was frightened, and now they were set to wait.  
"Heero, what about Wu-"  
  
"Shh. Swallow this." Heero said very softly and pushed the pill in between Duo's lips. The boy swallowed it and relaxed, mostly in confidence that the capsule would work. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and closed his eyes.  
"Hope he gets back soon."  
````````````````  
Wufei climbed the stairs and came upon an office. It seemed to belong to Trieze. A long window stretched across the room, over looking the destruction he himself had caused several hours earlier. The lights were off, but there was some light emitting from the security monitors in front of the desk against the wall.  
  
Treize stood in the darkness, smiling in a seemingly doting fashion. He glanced down at his own gun and then to Wufei's, and dropped it on the ground.  
It fell with a pleasurable clatter.  
"Come closer dragon."  
````````````````  
The end of erm, this chapter. two more and Im done. SO REVIEW!!!!!! And tell me what I did wrong! Your opinions are welcome. Okies! See ya in a few ^.^ 


	9. Within You

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is property of Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise and other brilliant groups in Japan Im sure!!  
  
Pairings: 13+5, 1x2  
  
Rating: PG13/R  
  
**WARNINGS**: Treize is a poop head, yaoi, statutory stuff...13x5 you know! ^^;; action, some OOC, confusion, songfic ::teethy grin::, poopy head treize, sap/romance...finally! -_-;;. Wufei victimizing, did I mention treize was a poop head?  
  
Notes-  
  
````- scene change  
  
//\\- thoughts  
  
****- flashback  
  
~~~~- song quotes  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Within You  
  
by LunaSeraph/Infidel  
~~How you've turned my world you precious thing~~  
Trieze took in a sharp breath, watching his pilot walk closer with his rifle pointed at him.  
  
"Pick up your gun." Wufei demanded.  
  
"Why?" Treize asked smoothly and laughed.  
"Fine then!" Wufei shrieked, kicking the golden pistol on the ground to a dark corner. The general watched it dissappear with amusement. In his silence, the elegant man began to get warm as he gazed at his pilot.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Treize asked as Wufei simply stood there, a seemingly determined look on his face. However the boy wasn't doing anything with his weapon, and it wavered in the bleakness of the room.  
  
Suddenly the boy dropped the gun and got in fighting stance. The general shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"We will not fight like this my dragon." he purred. "Dont you see?" With all eloquence needed he closed in on the teen and peered down at him. "Everything I did, was for you to come to me. Why would I have you play at all? You knew it was inevitable that you would lose."  
Suddenly the sore in Wufei's arm began to sting. Rubbing it in irritation, he found it had begun to shrink. It was larger before. But it still hurt. How long had it been hurting? Since the fall with the hologram Quatre. He recalled his arm biting him when he had first lost the projection. Why was it like that?  
  
"No. I didnt lose." Wufei mumbled. "I won. I found Maxwell, I found Yuy...you, you bastard, you did something to me!"  
  
"Oh come now dragon. I did nothing but bring you here. Where you belong." treize said softly and rested both of his gloved hands on the boy's slender shoulders. The chinese youth merely stood, still and unnerved by the sore in his arm, and the lost time he had just discovered.  
  
"Get your hands off me." Wufei snarled instantly and coiled up against a nearby wall. His head was swimming all of a sudden. What the hell was this strange thing on his arm? He glowered upon it once more, before treize sighed and began to move close again.  
~~You starve and near exhaust me~~  
Treize smiled wearily, and fiddled with Wufei's agitated hair. The boy swallowed numbly and suppressed a sound of disgust as the general continued to move closer.  
~~Everything I've done I've done for you~~  
Once Wufei was pinned against the wall with no where to go, Treize looked him in the eyes dotingly not wanting for his dragon to escape.  
"Mm, you are something else my friend..." he whispered. "i hope youve enjoyed yourself here..."  
~~I move the stars for no one~~  
``````````````````````````````  
Duo sat up as a jolt of dread ran up his spine.  
  
"We should help Wufei..." he said quietly. Heero looked up from fixing an abandoned machine gun in a utility closet.  
  
"Why would you say that?" he asked walking over to the seated American.  
  
"I dont know. i just dont want to sit around here..has it been twenty minutes yet?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"No its been five." Heero said lowly. Duo guttered miserably, wanting so bad just to kick some ass. He was feeling somewhat better. Not completely better, however he was positive he would be useful in combat. Taking Heero by the hand, he lead him towards the staircase their friend had dissappeared.  
  
Heero tugged in protest and stood still.  
  
"He told us to wait here." Heero said softly as a current of adrenaline ran through him from losing contact with Duo's hand.  
  
"But Heero-" objected Duo. But he was cut short as Heero kissed him gingerly on the lips. It was chaste enough. The Japanese was not yet ready to try anything else. A simple kiss was what he wanted, it was all he could give. And Duo seemed shocked for some reason.  
  
"What's the matter?" Heero asked self consciously.  
  
"No-nothing," Duo answered softly as he brought his hands to his lips.  
  
"Was it... raunchy?" Heero questioned, the genuine curiosity pulling at Duo.  
  
But he smiled and kissed Heero back.  
  
"No, it wasnt raunchy. Just, juvenile."  
  
Heero: - -;;;  
`````````````````````````  
~~You've run so long You've run so far~~  
Treize grinned at Wufei a glazed and questionable look of impudence in his crystal blue eyes. Wufei remained rigid, as the sore on his arm continued to sway him. It was as if he was too tired to move, but he could feel his energy. It was there, however he was unable to use it.  
"I admire you dragon. You carried on quite nicely here. And do not think just because you've lost, that you will go unrewarded for your valor." Trieze chuckled and stroked the side of Wufei's face. The boy gritted his teeth in rage, trying so hard to harm the OZ official. However, laden with an unknown force, he could not find himself to do it.  
  
"I did not lose, you over exalted coward." he grounded out with all astringence neccessary. He glowered at his adversary.  
~~Your eyes can be so cruel~~  
Treize shrank back slightly, but would not find himself being defeated so easily. He merely smirked and bent foward, capturing Wufei's lips with his own.  
  
Taken by complete surprise, Wufei reeled in fury. He wrrigled violently under Treize's touch and growled in repulsion as Treize pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"You lost, dragon. And now you come with me." he purred and took the hazy dragon by the wrist.  
  
"Let go!" Wufei screeched, twisting as fiercely as possible. Managing to break free from the colonel's grip, he found he was once again pinned to the wall.  
  
"Now now. Whats this you said about justice not too long ago? Is it not true that you have failed to meet your objective here? And thus you must face a term you agreed to."  
  
"I agreed to nothing!" Wufei wheezed desperately as he was held roughly against the wall, Treize's forearm beneath his jaw. "I did not fail. You inserted something in my arm, you cheated. I went slower. You cheated!" he screamed. "And do not talk to me of justice. When you have failed to reprsent all that I once believed you to be." Wufei hissed and spit in Treize's face.  
~~Just as I can be so cruel~~  
In an instant, Treize back handed Wufei, sending him spinning to the ground. Fortunately for Wufei the blow had purged him of the dizziness he had been experiencing before. He leered up at his enemy, angered and yet satisfied at the man's loss of control. It was gratifying to see the usually poised man lose his sense of self.  
  
"You will not leave!" The general snarled and took Wufei by the shirt, dragging him past the picture window and to a secret panel in the wall. It opened, sending a wild wind inside the office. It was a hangar!  
  
Wufei gazed at it, dumbfounded. It was huge and held a jet, already in operation and in waiting. Soldiers scurried about the area, noticing their leader was present. Treize shoved the pilot in through the door and onto a metallic platform. They stood upon the boarding platform, Wufei's eyes went wide as Treize took out a remote from his pocket.  
  
"What is that?" Wufei demanded still struggling beneath the man's grip.  
  
Once again the general peered dotingly at his dragon. The man simply pressed in codes and watched Wufei clutch his arm in pain.  
  
"Its nothing..."  
~~Though I do believe in you~~  
"...dragon, you did not fail." he admitted. Releasing a surprised Chinese pilot's shirt, Treize looked at his jet and smiled softly. "I just wanted you to come with me."  
  
"Wha-?" Wufei's velvet eyes softened in wonder.  
  
"If you would let me, I am positive I can show you why I am exalted so my friend." he said huskily and ran his thumb across Wufei's lips.  
~~Yes I do Live with out the sunlight~~  
Wufei stood stiffly in amazement and pondered over his adversarie's intentions. But, his eyes hardened in determination. It still did not sit well with him, the maniacal lengths this man went, just to have Wufei there with him. It was obtuse! So he glowered at the eloquent man.  
~~Love without your heartbeat~~  
"Perhaps it is YOU my friend that has not taken to what is there, and what is not there. And I am certain what you are hoping to get from me, is and never will be yours." he bit acidly, astonished at the general who hardened his jaw and distanced his gaze.  
~~I can't live within you~~  
"Perhaps," Treize managed turning his head away from the noble boy. An irremediable pain shook him and the man guttered a sound of dissappointment. He leaned on the railing in thought, not wanting to eye the boy who had stepped on his wishes. Perhaps it was his pride that had been shattered. Or maybe he finally realized, he was also one who ignored the truth.  
"So I don't confuse you, you must know, I will do everything in my power to kill you one day. But right now is not the time I see." Wufei stated grimly, inwardly thinking about the OZ leader's emotions.  
  
Wufei looked at the man in all stoicness, hoping he had made his point clear. The jet's propeller's were now in motion and his hair flew about his face. Turning to leave Wufei started in worry as Treize took his wrist again. The man turned to him, question in his eyes.  
  
"Are you not please with what Ive done here? Everything, it was all for you and yet, you still are not..." he trailed off uncharacteristically. "...Why?" he asked more sternly. Wufei sighed softly and stayed silent.  
  
"Why?" he asked more eagerly, taking the sides of Wufei's face with his hands.  
  
"I have won. Yet, it is you who has not done everything in your power today. Next time, perhaps we can both fight to our full capacity. And youll see that I will still defeat you." Wufei grounded out, austerity lacing every word.  
~~I can't live within you~~  
``````````````````````````  
Duo jumped as a light wind began to stroke the room. It was coming from upstairs. Perhaps a way out!  
  
Quickly he stood and rushed over to Heero who began inspecting a suspicious looking door in the corner.  
  
"Heero, something's happening up there! Let's go!" he pleaded. Heero was about to deny his comrade's request when he heard a booming noise. It sounded like an aircraft. So he gathered his equiptment and raced up the stairs, Duo following closely behind.  
``````````````````  
Wufei was about to leave, when his adversary spoke darkly and chuckle dancing about in betweeen his words.  
  
"There is only one way out dragon. " he leered and fully faced the now apprehensive boy. "And if you are true to your word, you will survive before this place is destroyed."  
"Nani?!" Wufei hissed.  
  
"You've already annihalated what was the most essential part of the base. This building makes no difference to us." he said lowly.  
  
Wufei ogled him with horror and disbelief. //he's gonna bomb this place?!\\  
  
"And I wont cheat this time Wufei." he smiled deviously, while ambling over to the cabin door of the aircraft . "But if you want to escape in time, I suggest you fight to YOUR full capacity."  
Treize looked at his wrist watch and smirked.  
  
"You have five minutes dragon."  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Oi, one last chapter and thats that! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im nearly finished!  
  
**Songfic: I know. I kinda hate them too, however. I did not write the whole story for the song you know. it just fit perfectly. And I already told about what inspired me with the maze like concept. Ok Ill shut up. Chappy 10, in a couple of days. Love you all. 


	10. Escape

DISCLAIMER: GW is property of fine Japanese establishments, such as Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu agency. I own nothing but the story.  
  
Pairings: 13+5, 1x2  
  
Warnings: yaoi..some, sap..some, OOC...just a tad, action, confusion and language  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Notes-  
  
`````-scene change  
  
//\\- thoughts  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It's Only Forever  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Escape  
  
By LunaSeraph/Infidel  
  
Wufei staggered backwards, bumping into his comrades who had just raced up the stairs. They halted in shock as Treize Kushrenada casually stepped into the jet and closed the door. It took off in a flash, leaving a horrified Wufei behind. They all froze, as the hangar door automatically shut and locked, soon as the aircraft took off into the horizon.  
  
"Shit!" Wufei cursed and spun around only to bump into his fellow pilots again. "Out of my way!" he shrieked and dashed back into the office he was in earlier. Searching the ground for his shotgun, he cursed as the pain in his arm returned. It didn't help much that the wound in his hip began to act up as well.  
  
"What's going on Wufei?" Duo questioned, still shaken from the OZ official's departure. Closing in on his friend, he took note of the blood still running down his leg and staining his white pants. Visibly in need of medical attention, Wufei looked very drained. How they were going to leave with a dead pilot was beyond him. Only Wufei knew the way out....or maybe he didnt. Duo frowned as a headache began to augment. They hastened down the stairwell and back into the conference lounge.  
  
"We have five minutes to get out of here." Wufei said firmly, loading his shotgun.  
  
"What, is Treize gonna do, bomb the place or something?" Duo laughed and stilled as Wufei shot him an indignant glare.  
  
"Yes," Heero answered, but mostly talking to himself. "We had better leave right now." Heero said lowly and began to move towards the door he had been inspecting prior to their encounter with Treize and the jet.  
  
"Oh and you know the way?" Wufei bristled in agitation, closing his fist around the rear of his shotgun. "There's only one way out of here."  
  
"I know," Heero replied cooly and continued towards the door. "This door leads to a small hall, and back to the foyer you destroyed with the grenade."  
  
"Ok, and?" Wufei guttered in impatience noting the desperate sigh coming from Duo.  
  
"The foyer contained a large elevator. A lift of that size no doubt leads to the main lobby on the ground floor, and to an exit."  
  
"How are you sure?" the Chinese child bit skeptically and was met with an angered glare from his friend.  
  
"Well, do you have any other suggestions?"  
  
Wufei shook his head in an irate fashion and moved foward towards the door. Kicking it open, he stepped in and looked around cautiously. Suddenly he was shoved roughly by Heero, who snarled in impatience.  
  
"We dont have time to be detailed Chang! You said we only have five minutes!" he practically hollered and took the lead.  
  
"Havent you seen what this place does? There could be another sentry gun in here!" he screeched in defense.  
  
"I dont think Treize would set traps if he cant enjoy watching you, while you walk into them." he remarked dryly and turned around, proceeding down the little corridor.  
  
"Shut up!" Wufei growled, turning red from Heero's comment. Duo sighed exasperatedly behind them and clutched his aching head.  
  
"Both of you shut the fuck up. We have to get out of here," he said and gazed at the tight narrowness of the little hallway. Hurrying down the path in silence, the boys met up with the foyer Heero had promised would be at the end of the hall.  
  
"Ok, where's the elevator?" Wufei asked tiredly and squinted beneath the haziness he was enduring.  
  
"There's two of them!" Duo exclaimed and walked slowly beside Heero. They stood in a frantic indesiciveness. Duo turned to his Japanese friend. "Pick one Heero!"  
  
The Asian youth mulled over this situation. He could have sworn there had been one! Perhaps he had missed one because the column on one end had been collapsing at the time. Fortunately the ceiling remained intact, thanks to the support beams that had once connected the column. Shaking his head in frustration the perfect soldier picked the one on the right.  
  
"NO!" Wufei shouted and collapsed, as his arm began to feel as though it was on fire.  
  
"Why?" Heero questioned his eyes wide in uncertainty.  
  
"I dont know," Wufei whimpered as his arm began to shake in pain.  
  
"Chang! We dont have time for this!" Heero screamed and took Wufei by the arm, dragging him towards the elevator he had originally chosen.  
  
Wufei bit his lip as his arm began to throb. Feeling every heartbeat from his shoulder down to his fingertips he wriggled away from Heero's grip and took to the ground again.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo shouted angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with you? We dont have any time to do this,"  
  
"Not, this one." Wufei gasped and began to back away from the lift Heero had chosen. As Wufei backed farther and farther away from that direction, the pain in his arm began to abate. He sighed shakily in relief as he neared the other elevator. And the pain in his arm was small once again. "...he's helping me..." he whispered and recalled the remote control his adversary had been holiding, manipulating the pain in his arm. " The bastard's helping me."  
  
Wufei did not know what to feel and tripped over the debree in the foyer. Glancing down at the bodies of soldiers in contemplation, he felt terribly weary. //He DID do this all for me. The fool. He did it all for something so hopeless, and he failed.\\ Not knowing why, Wufei began to tear up in anger. //I hate him.\\  
  
"This way!" Wufei shouted and hopped inside the elevator. Heero guttered in anger from his side of the foyer and then began to run towards Wufei's elevator, Duo following closely behind.  
  
`````````````  
  
The lift was pretty efficient in speed, however to the timed teens it seemed achingly slow.  
  
"How much time has passed?" Duo asked dancing about in panic, inside the elevator. Heero eyed him nervously and clutched his rifle.  
  
"Its been, three minutes." Wufei mumbled incoherently. Duo ceased his pacing and eyed his Chinese friend. Still in terrible condition, the sloe eyed child slid down the wall and onto the ground. He was tired, his eyelids were weighing down on him but he tried to stay awake.  
  
"None of that." Heero growled taking Wufei by the arm, attempting to get him to stand up. Wufei pulled away violently as his friend touched the part of his arm that had been bothering him.  
  
Duo frowned in concern. His friend's once fierce jet black eyes, were now greyed in weariness and pain. Somehow, he disregarded his own questionable condition and felt guilty for his comrade's state. After all he was injured trying to rescue them.  
  
"Dont worry Fei, we'll get out of here. This one will lead to the exit." Duo consoled, placing his hand on Wufei's shoulder. Once again, the Chinese child coiled away in agony.  
  
"Dont touch me." he ordered exhaustedly. Duo drew back, a questioned look in his brilliant violet eyes.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, trying to get a look at Wufei's arm. He had been covering it with his hand the whole time. There was definetly something the matter with him.  
  
"Its nothing." the boy hissed and moved towards the elevator doors. They opened and the group moved out into the same large hallway Wufei had come upon in the beginning. Heero glanced from one direction to the other. They both seemed endless.  
  
```````````````````  
  
Treize sat cross legged aboard his jet, gazing out the window. Headed towards another OZ facility in Europe, the colonel slumped disappointedly in his secluded area of the aircraft and rubbed his face with his right hand. Taking a rueful glance at the reserved and yet empty seat beside him he grunted in dismay. How he thought Wufei would accept his invitation! It was unfathomable for him that the Asian child refuse him so. Now it was truly known, Wufei did not see him in the same light. How dreadful.  
  
Fingering the little remote in his pocket, the ginger haired man lifted in a feral smile. //Well dragon, knowing the friends you have, you are already near the exit. Hopefully you will not make a wrong turn.\\ The eloquent young colonel took a glimpse at the small controller in his grasp and smirked.  
  
//No cheating this time.\\  
  
```````````````````  
  
"Aaah!" Wufei screamed suddenly and clutched his arm. It was terribly numb with pain, and Wufei hissed.  
  
``````````````````  
  
"Until next time dragon," the man smiled and turned to his drink.  
  
````````````````  
  
"Well Wufei which way?" Heero asked dryly and backed up as his friend collapsed onto the ground. "shit, " he muttered and slung one of the boy's arms around his neck. "Duo, get his other arm." Duo nodded and did the same, so they were holding their exhausted comrade up.  
  
"Which way Wufei?" Duo asked gently. The dark haired youth lifted his head and tried his damndest to keep his eyes open. Both ways seemed the same, but somehow he felt the one on the left would be the wrong choice. As he peered in that direction, his arm began to act up.  
  
"That way!" Wufei gasped and motioned towards the right.  
  
"Right!" Duo uttered and the two apt youths were off in flash towards the right. Duo kept looking back as he sensed a rumbling coming from the other end. Maybe it was just him, but he could sense something coming.  
  
Faster and faster they raced, Wufei's feet dragging as they carried him down the corridor. It seemed to go on forever, Heero clenched his teeth and frantically sped up his pace.  
  
Now he found, that Duo was having trouble keeping up. His friend looked about as tired as Wufei. Perhaps he wasn't yet well enough to endure this sort of running. But they had to get out, all three of them , alive.  
  
"Come on Duo!" Heero shouted and shot his young companion a pleading look. Duo nodded in exasperation and pushed further. Looking in front of him, Heero smirked in relief as he spied an exit!  
  
Wufei smiled softly as he took notice of the wide doorway he had first walked through.// Finally!\\ He thought with relief, but was caught short as his shoulders began to throb in pain again. It was hard to keep awake with that pain bearing down on him.  
  
Heero kicked the door open and the three stumbled away from the massive facility. Once outside of the building Duo released Wufei, collapsed and sighed in exhaustion.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Duo and frowned in pain, as his side began to ache. He was suddenly jerked upwards by his hair.  
  
"Still not out of the woods, Maxwell." Heero gritted, still supporting his Chinese comrade's weight.  
  
"Christ." Duo whined and continued behind Heero, who seemed fine enough holding Wufei up on his own. They ran towards the inner security gates and came to realize they were closed. The boys were still much too close to the building, simply one hundred meters away.  
  
Looking desperately at Shenlong from his side of the fence, Heero cursed. The gates were much too tall to climb with Wufei on his back. And Duo did not look too able to do likewise. So he looked to one end, spying a weak corner of the fence.  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion shook the foundation they were standing on. Heero swayed, involuntarily dropping his Chinese friend. Glancing towards the building, he saw the far end of the it go up in flames. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach and he tried frantically to get Wufei to stand.  
  
"Come on, " Heero dragged his friend who tried to find his feet. "Wufei, I need you to run, we only have half a minute. The base has already detonated."  
  
"Heero, its blowing up!" Duo hollered and frantically tried to find a way out of the gates.  
  
"This way, " heero guttered and practically ambled his way towards the eastern corner of the gate. His chinese associate continued to lack in speed and the ability to stand for that matter. All three came to the corner, and halted as the centered section of the facility went off and shook the ground once again.  
  
Heero crouched down, took the shotgun from Wufei's sash and loaded it with a fresh explosive cartridge.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked in panic, constantly glancing at the towers of smoke making their way up into the sky. The deafening sounds of more explosions ripped around them. Duo clutched at a part of the gate as an enormous wave of heat passed them. The southern and closest, end of the building had yet to go off as well.  
  
Taking the gun, Heero aimed it at the weak spot in the criss cross pattern of the fence. Firing, the bullet blasted through the corner of the metal that met a post. The bullet broke the corner free, opening a small section for the boys to crawl through.  
  
Heero hurriedly inched through and motioned for Wufei to do the same. The dark haired youth hesitated, but moved foward, slinking his way through the opening. Duo followed suit and they all mosied over to a clearing considerably far from the gates.  
  
`````````````  
  
Wufei coiled in a jitter as his arm began to snap at him once more. This time it bit harder than ever, causing the pain to spread to his neck and chest. He cried out and Heero dropped him beside a tree.  
  
"I think we're clear." Heero breathed out and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Carefully he looked around, inspecting their surroundings. Duo brought his knees to his chest, feeling the ever present waves of nausea creeping through him.  
  
The American winced as the final section of the building went off, sending more flames into the sky. An unbelievable heat tore into the area and tremors began combing their way through the ground. After several seconds of tension, the earth quieted, leaving the sounds of crackling flames in the distance. Duo sighed in relief. Suddenly an agonized cry erupted from his rescuer.  
  
"Wufei what is it?" he questioned frantically, feeling helpless as his comrade thrashed about beneath the tree. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Wufei's arm and gasped.  
  
There was what looked like a nasty bruise decorating his upper arm. But there was something much more different about this bruise. It seemed to be protruding a bit, and it looked much more serious. Again Wufei coiled in agony and scratched incessantly at the center point of the pain.  
  
Heero returned, grimacing in annoyance to come back and meet more problems. Glancing down at Duo he sighed.  
  
"We're about a kilometer away from our Gundams, and four hundred meters away from Shenlong." he said and motioned for them to get up.  
  
"Heero, it's Wufei's arm." Duo said in concern. Heero rolled his eyes and moved down to lift the pained boy up.  
  
"Dont touch me!" Wufei bristled and charged towards Heero's ankles.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero's eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards as Wufei grappled at his socks.  
  
Smiling triumphantly, Wufei drew out a dagger hidden in Heero's sneaker and marveled at the keen sharpness it held.  
  
"What are you-" Duo drew back in shock as his friend drove the little dagger into his arm, shoving it inside. In what seemed to be delight and pure agony at the same time, Wufei tore away at his flesh taking out chunks of blood and pulp from the area.  
  
Duo shriveled in disgust and horror as his comrade continued to pry at his skin. Heero eyed him in disbelief and sat up, trying to drown out the screams he was omitting.  
  
Finally, after an agonizing three minutes of digging, Wufei plucked out a small metallic cube from inside his arm. The bloody little object was tossed to the ground, and the Chinese boy sat back, trembling in exhaustion.  
  
Heero lifted the little square to inspection level.  
  
"Its a chip of some sort."  
  
"I know." Wufei swayed and tore a piece of cloth on his pants. Tying up his wound, he cringed and glanced down at how much blood he had lost. It was sickening.  
  
"What did it do?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing." Wufei mumbled, before falling unconsious.  
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
~~"Wufei?"~~  
  
~~"I think he's waking up..."~~  
  
~~"Wufei can you hear me?"~~  
  
//Quatre..\\ Wufei gasped and tried hard to hear his friend's voice. It seemed so far...his eyes would not open themselves, but he knew he was there. Conscious of his surroundings Wufei concentrated on lifting his eyelids...  
  
Slowly they lifted, letting in a blinding light. The brightness of the room comforted him. No more dark rooms. No more autoguns. It was silent here. Barely making out the sounds of birds in the distance, Wufei searched for Quatre.  
  
"Quatre?" he scowled, as his eyes began adjusting themselves to the light. Trowa was standing against the wall, his arms crossed and a content look on his face.  
  
"Yes..." Quatre said softly and smiled, his eyes almost closing completely as he did so. Wufei sighed as he caught sight of his blonde friend. Finally, he was in the safehouse. Still, he was a bit paranoid inside, thinking this could be another illusion.  
  
"What time is it?" Wufei croaked, incredibly thirsty. How long had he been asleep? It looked like he was well into the morning. Morning of what though? Gods he lost track of time.  
  
"Its 11:39 am. You've been asleep for a day now." Trowa stated cooly, as if reading his thoughts. Wufei laid his head back against the pillow, grimacing at the hunger pangs in his abdomen.  
  
"How is, Maxwell?" Wufei managed, attempting to sit up. He looked around, taking notice of Quatre sitting in the chair by his dresser. There was some medical supplies on the surface of the dresser, and he peered down at his bare arm, seeing it efficiently bandaged.  
  
"Duo's fine. I managed to give him the proper attention he needed." Quatre said, smiling sunnily. Wufei suddenly felt at ease. No projection could duplicate *that* smile. Confident of his comrade's authenticity, he sat up straight and reached for the glass of water conveniently placed beside the bed. Shifting beneath the sheets, he winced as his hip began to sting. It was covered with a bandage as well, but it still hurt like hell.  
  
"So you completed your mission Wufei. You stayed alive. I knew you could do it." Quatre said cheerfully and ambled over to open the drapes.  
  
"Yea," Wufei admitted lowly. Scoffing at himself for the way he handled himself during the assignment, Wufei looked at his arm once again. It was strange, for it didnt hurt as much as his hip did. Glancing at the full body mirror beside his closet door, he noticed his eye was slightly purple from the blow he had recieved from Treize.  
  
//Treize...\\ Wufei's eyes went rigid with thought. At that moment a small piece of metal bounced onto his lap.  
  
"Heero gave this to us yesterday. He inspected it but it doesnt really do much..." Quatre reasoned while looking down at it. "Its an empty chip,"  
  
"It sure is," Wufei said softly and tossed the little thing aside. "What happened anyway?"  
  
"Heero put his gundam on autopilot and brought your Gundam home. You were bleeding pretty badly, thankfully they had stopped the bleeding for a while. It did take them several hours to get here after all. Duo was still ill, but thanks to the capsule you gave him, the problem as kept under control. I bandaged you up, and put you to bed, and here we are!" Quatre chirped after listing the events that had transpired.  
  
Wufei nodded in understanding and rose. The concerned blonde pressed him back onto the bed.  
  
"You cant get up in your condition," Quatre said worriedly. "What is it, what do you need? I can get it for you."  
  
"I need to pee," Wufei said flatly and walked past Quatre who nodded in embarrassment.  
  
`````````````````  
  
Duo and Heero sat together on the roof atop the safehouse. They were much too stubborn to stay in bed like Quatre recommended. They easily evaded the Neo-Arab's prodding, by saying Wufei would wake up at any time.  
  
"Too bad we're not in the cell," Duo sighed.  
  
"Why?" Heero turned to his friend in horror. Duo laughed and patted his Japanese friend on the shoulder.  
  
"We weren't interrupted as much in there, as we are here," Duo offered and motioned to Quatre's bedroom.  
  
"Interrupted from what?" Heero managed to ask. But he was cut short of an answer as Duo rushed foward, taking his mouth in his own. Caught off guard, Heero sat stiffly as Duo ran his tongue across his hesitant lips. But pretty soon, those lips were responding thorougly and they smiled into each other.  
  
"Thank you." Duo whispered, trembling a bit from excitement.  
  
"For?"  
  
"Back there, you were really something." Duo teased and began to inch closer to his companion.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence, admiring the pleasant landscape. Secluded in the forest, the safehouse provided them with freedoms such as making out on rooftops.  
  
````````````  
  
Wufei sat up on the window sill, bringing his knees to his chest. There it sat, the now invisible base. To the south.  
  
Dreading to think about the base again, Wufei looked towards Quatre who had fallen asleep at the desk.  
  
//Why is he so worried about us all the time?\\ Wufei wondered. It was now midnight, and he sat alone by the window. Still unable to sleep, he kept recalling the events in the base. Nightmare after sullen nightmare shook him while he tried to rest. Damning Kushrenada over and over in his mind, Wufei laid his head on his knees. He was complacent with Duo and Heero's safety.  
  
Failure was not an option. How many times he feared it, and yet he couldnt bring himself to accept it. Now he did not let his 'friends' down. Their safety had been riding on him. And his own safety on them. And they were committed to getting him to safety. Back to the house where everything was quiet.  
  
Obligations began running around inside his mind. New obligations to them. He could not let them down in this war. He would fight to his fullest, for justice.  
  
And the obligation to Treize. He would fight him. Perhaps he would not win, but he would fight to his full capacity, knowing that every obligation had been fulfilled.  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Emily Hato- my most enthusiastic reviewer. I loved your reviews they were very friendly and kept me going!  
  
crystaltearsfallout- the most loyal, shes been here since the beginning!!!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
And thanks to all my other reviewers as well....like Lethanon, Nekocin, and so many others...thank you. This being my first A/A I was a bit apprehensive. but it turned out much to my liking much thanks to you all! 


End file.
